Grafiti
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Itachi se enamora de Sasori? ¿Qué pasa si de pronto se da cuenta de que Sasori esta enamorado de Deidara? SasoIta, TobiDei, leve SasoDei.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic SasoIta o ItaSaso, como ustedes le prefieran decir ^^ Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Esta un poco largo pero... bueno... no sé a que vino eso ^^u

ATENCIÓN: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Samma. Asesino de mis sempais Akatsukianos TT^TT

* * *

><p><strong>GRAFITI<strong>

**SASOITA**

**Itachi PO´V**

Me detuve nuevamente a ver la pared siendo pintada por él. A mí nunca me habían gustado los grafiti, los odiaba. Realmente no tenía muy buena opinión de ellos, ni de las personas que los hacían. Me desagradaba que las paredes bien pintadas y de un solo color, elegante, chillón, ridículo o bonito se vieran opacadas por aquello rayones estúpidos.

A Tobi, le parecía que eran algo interesante, sin embargo. Y él le había dado permiso al amigo de su "sempai" para que pintara algo en la pared de la casa. En realidad también era una persona conocida, pero casi nunca cruzábamos más que unas cuantas palabras corteses y ya.

-No sé por qué has dejado que la pinte. El color que tenía estaba muy bonito- le dije mientras Tobi me alcanzaba después de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

-Pero Itachi san- me dijo con una de sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja –Sasori san es todo un talento en la escuela de arte. Deidara sempai siempre habla de él-

Sí, Deidara siempre hablaba de él. Parecía que le gustaba, de no andar con Tobi lo pensaría. Más le valía o le partiría la boca por engañar al pobre de Tobi.

Mire de nuevo la obra de Sasori mientras íbamos caminando los dos. En la pared había un cielo gris metálico con algunas tonalidades blancas que parecían nubes. Al parecer, Sasori estaba dibujando un puente de piedras grises y opacas, debajo de él yacía agua corriendo pálida y brillante. Lo rodeaba un escaso manto de tierra lleno de pasto y flores coloridas, de hecho, de no ser por ellas, el color de esa "obra" no sería para nada llamativo. El "artista" estaba realmente concentrado, con los labios finamente apretados, y con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Tenía una mancha de pintura azul en la mejilla.

Pensé que se veía realmente bien, con aquello leonados ojos brillando mientras lanzaba el espray sobre el puente y le daba sombra.

-¿No te parece, Itachi san?- me pregunto Tobi haciendo que girara a verlo.

-Eh… ¿qué?- pregunte

-¿No me has estado escuchando en todo este rato?- pregunto Tobi negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño

-Estaba pensando en la tarea- le conteste mientras comenzaba a avanzar con semblante tranquilo.

-Hum- dijo Tobi y acelero el paso para alcanzarme -¿Estás seguro? No le quitabas el ojo a Sasori san-

-Ehm… es que…- dije poniéndome ligeramente rojo –Pensaba… que…- busque en cualquier parte alguna reserva de inteligencia que siempre era elogiada por maestros y envidiaba por las demás –Pensaba en si ese chico no va nunca a la escuela. Ha estado pintando durante dos días y no ha parecido preocupado por ir a la escuela-

Tobi me miro riendo y yo lo mire con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- le pregunte

-Es que la escuela de arte ahorita está de vacaciones Itachi san, ellos solo trabajan por cuatrimestre. Así que…- dijo él dejando a lo obvio su explicación.

-Ya veo- dije mientras seguía el camino a la escuela con Tobi hablándome de su cita con Deidara el día anterior.

- El período Asuka, está marcado por la introducción del budismo en Japón, generalmente fechado en el año 552. La llegada de esta religión trajo consigo una serie de conflictos dentro del país…- decía Kakashi sensei al centro del salón frente a todos nosotros, mientras sostenía un libro delante de la cara y prácticamente leía en voz alta.

Su voz, comúnmente me dormía y arrullaba. Y aunque hacía siempre un esfuerzo por ponerle atención, hoy no era uno de esos días.

Ahora mismo tenía el libro de _La Historia de Japón y sus Eras _completamente cerrado, y arriba de él estaba un cuaderno abierto por el que pasaba un lápiz y de vez en cuando una goma. Yo no me consideraba para nada un artista, y por mucho podía aspirar a dibujar de vez en cuando muñecos de palo, como le decíamos todos de pequeños.

Había querido hacer un paisaje: olas de mar golpeando una roca con fuerza, un cielo claro y unas gaviotas volando hacia el sol. Un barco surcando alta mar, y un delfín saliendo del agua. La imagen estaba ahí, era lo más real que pudiera haber visto en mi propia cabeza.

Mire una vez más el "trabajo". Esto más bien parecía un montón de líneas rectas y unas cuantas variaciones sobre algo parecido a un triangulo chueco. El barquillo era otro triangulo escaleno con un palo que salía de un trapecio al revés. El delfín, un extraño ovalo en vertical con varios triángulos chiquitos que poseía un ojo que se veía demasiado grande.

Suspire y deje el lápiz a un lado.

El arte no era lo mío. Y a todo esto ¿por qué había empezado a dibujar? ¿Creía poder hacer algo que impresionara a alguien como Sasori? ¿O simplemente estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el mejor en todo que me fastidiaba no poder ser mejor que Sasori?

Bueno, eso tenía más sentido.

-Señor Itachi- escuche a Kakashi sensei y levante la mirada -¿Me podría decir en qué tipo de arte se basaba esta era?-

-En el arte budista- respondí sin titubear. Kakashi asintió.

-Muy bien. Eso es correcto Itachi. El arte budista en la era Asuka fue encargado por el mismísimo príncipe…-

Y con eso retire la mirada de Kakashi a la ventana. ¿Lo ven? Tenía sentido, incluso si no ponía atención a la clase sabía responder, así que podía ser que me causara envidia que Sasori fuera mucho mejor artista que yo.

-Pss. Itachi- dijo Kisame a mi lado y gire a verlo –Eres grandioso- me dijo en un susurro, cuidando de que Kakashi no nos escuchara –Ni si quiera estabas poniendo atención. Estabas dibujando ¿no?-

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza una vez. Kisame me sonrió.

-¿Puedo ver?- pregunto. Yo mire mi horrible dibujo, lo mire y negué con la cabeza -¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No le enseñarás tu obra de arte a tu mejor amigo?- sonaba ofendido

-No- le respondí en un susurro y cerré el cuaderno, cuidando de que no viera nada del dibujo. Kisame frunció el ceño y se volvió a enderezar en su asiento.

Las clases transcurrieron aburridas y el resto del día fue bastante común, como solía serlo siempre. Al fin las clases se acabaron y suspire de alivio.

Tobi y yo llegamos a la casa. Sasori seguía ahí pintando.

-¡Hola Sasori san!- le grito Tobi y Sasori giro a verlo, le saludo con la mano. Tobi rió mientras entrabamos a la casa –Vaya, ya lleva la mitad del trabajo- me dijo Tobi con una sonrisa

-¿A penas la mitad?- pregunte asombrado. Si a la mitad ya parecía sorprendente no me lograba imaginar cómo sería terminado.

-Sí- contesto Tobi mirándome como si le hubiera propinado una buena colleja sin razón.

-Impresionante- dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Media hora después tocaron a la puerta. Yo estaba sentado leyendo, estaba a punto de pararme cuando Tobi salió corriendo.

-¡Me voy al cine con Deidara sempai!- me grito mientras abría la puerta y efectivamente, alcance a ver a Deidara.

-Hola Tobi, hum- le dijo poniéndose ligeramente rojo, luego alzó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Tobi –Hola Itachi-

-Hola Deidara- le dije apartando la vista del libro y mirando a Deidara, le salude con la mano.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos Itachi san- dijo Tobi sonriente mientras cruzaba la puerta

-Nos vemos, Itachi hum- dijo Deidara

-Nos vemos. Diviértanse- les dije antes de que la puerta se cerrara con fuerza, yo no era muy educado pero ¿Eso no era muy grosero?

Pasaron otros cuarenta minutos. Ya me dolía la espalda y el trasero por estar sentado leyendo. Camine hasta la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Estaba vacío. Suspire. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y saque dinero, camine hasta la puerta y salí.

Tenía ganas de unas galletas. De chispas de chocolate.

Todavía cuando salí me encontré con Sasori. Mire unos segundos el grafiti que ocupaba la mitad de la pared, y me pregunte qué es lo que pondría al otro lado. Fui a la tienda y regrese.

Sasori era impresionante. Recordé el horrible dibujo que había hecho y me sentí idiota, un bebé pintarrajeando, comparado con… el artista que era él. Me senté en la banqueta a verlo dibujar. Ahora tenía ligeramente manchado el pantalón de mezclilla.

Pasaron un par de minutos, yo seguía admirándolo a él, y entonces Sasori giro la cabeza y me miró.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto y sentí que la voz se me iba, casi me atraganto con la galleta.

Cuando al fin logre pasarla me aclare la garganta –Na…Nada- dije y tosí un poco.

-¿Seguro?- me pregunto –Te la has pasado mirándome-

-Sí, estoy seguro- le conteste poniéndome rojo –Es solo, estoy viendo tu grafiti-

Sasori frunció el ceño y me miro. Uno podría decir que molesto.

-Eso no es un grafiti- dijo, en realidad, sí parecía que se había enojado.

¿No era un grafiti? A mí me lo parecía. Fruncí el ceño.

-Ah ¿no lo es?- pregunte

-Claro que no. Un grafiti, además de ser ilegal, es una pintarrajeada de mierda- dijo acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado –Eso- dijo señalando su trabajo –Es un mural. Una cosa muy distinta-

Antes de mirar la pared lo observe a él. No podía creer que hubiese una obra de arte mejor que él. Y si tan solo pudiera…

Sasori me miro y yo gire la mirada hacia la pared, fingiendo que ahí había estado todo el tiempo.

-Bueno… es que… yo no soy muy bueno con esto del arte- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Eso te parece arte?- pregunto Sasori con burla en la voz.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, otra equivocación real. Por eso me limitaba a los condenados libros.

-¿No lo es?- pregunte avergonzado.

-Claro que no- dijo Sasori levantando la mirada al cielo –Hay artistas que capturan eternamente la pintura. Que tan solo con verla, puedes sentir la brisa del mar golpeándote el rostro- cerró los ojos, como si de verdad pudiera sentirlo él –Que pueden hacerte sentir el calor del sol y el agua y la arena correr entre los dedos de tus pies… el aroma de las flores y el vértigo de una paisaje tomado de gran altura…-

Lo mire y observe su rostro apacible. Sasori seguía haciendo poesía de las pinturas.

¿Y qué? ¿Qué importaban los artistas que te hacían sentir esas cosas?

Yo había ido a miles de museos de arte y nunca había sentido nada de lo que decía Sasori. Sí, era impresionante lo que podían hacer. Pero me limitaba a verlas.

Sasori veía mucho más allá.

Sasori distinguía los colores uno de otros. Cuando yo decía amarillo, Sasori decía amarillo como el sol, como esta flor, como una manzana, como el oro. Cuando yo veía olas y espuma, Sasori las veía igual, pero las sentía.

¿Pero y qué? Desde la primera vez que lo había visto pensé en otra manera sobre los colores. Trataba de encontrar los colores verdaderos a los suyos, a los que ondeaban en él como una bandera.

Como sus cabellos. Al principio los veía como el fuego, pero ¿qué tenían realmente de parecido a eso?, si, parecían cobrar vida con el viento, pero el fuego era demasiado anaranjado. Luego los comparaba con la sangre, pero que triste era pensar en eso, la sangre parecía demasiado seca, demasiado opaca. Luego comencé a compararla con una fresa. Luego con una manzana. Y esas dos me gustaban. Porque la manzana era el color más cercano a sus cabellos cuando en la sombra estaba, y se iluminaba un poco. Parecía un velo de fresas entonces.

Y sus ojos. Eran cafés en la sombra, tanto que podían pasar por grises. Y en la luz eran leonados, brillosos como el oro.

Su piel con diferentes tonalidades, tan blanca como la nieve, o como las nubes, de repente tenía unas manchas rojas de de color en las mejillas.

-Y podría sentirlas con las diferentes tonalidades de la luz del sol…- seguía diciendo Sasori.

Su melodiosa voz te envolvía. Parecía hipnotizarte el hecho de que sus labios se movieran un tanto toscamente, otro de manera suave, y de su garganta saliera una voz tan perfecta…

-¿Nunca has sentido eso al ver una verdadera obra de arte?- me pregunto Sasori mirándome con una sonrisa. Tan solo supe medio que apartar la vista de sus labios a sus ojos, aturdido.

-Eh… sí- le conteste

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Sasori entusiasmado, como si pudiera haber descubierto que yo era un obsesionado con el arte igual que él o igual que Deidara.

Como si pensara que lo que había estado diciendo era una tremenda gilipollez. Pero no lo era, no lo era cuando lo decía y sus ojos brillaban, cuando la sonrisa le iluminaba la cara, y cuando se ponía ligeramente colorado mientras hablaba.

-Sí- conteste. Él me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa y yo le correspondí la mirada sonriendo.

-No te ves con cara de apreciar el arte- me dijo burlonamente -¿De quién es la obra?- pregunto justo después.

-Ah…- dije, ¿qué se supone que respondería a eso? Yo me había estado refiriendo a él ¿No sería raro decir que de Dios era la obra y que la tenía delante de mí? –Yo… no…recuerdo su nombre. Fue hace… mucho tiempo-

-Ah- dijo él y parecía decepcionado.

Suspire lleno de alivio. De la que me había salvado.

-¿Quieres?- le pregunte extendiendo las galletas, él asintió y cogió una, se la llevo a la boca y la mordió… demonios… nuevamente sentía lo que él decía sentir con las obras de arte, casi podía saborear su boca.

-¿Sabes? Es fácil hablar contigo- dijo Sasori mirándome.

-No pareces una persona que hable mucho- le dije burlonamente. Sasori me miro con una sonrisa, con una galleta a punto de entrar a su boca

-No. No lo hago. Así que es un cumplido, Itachi- me dijo y asentí soltando unas gracias inaudibles, dudaba si quiera de haberlo pronunciado. Hubo un silencio por varios segundos, antes de que lo volviera a romper él -Es una lástima que no te acuerdes- dijo Sasori –Pero bueno, no importa-

Sasori sacó de su bolsillo el celular y miro la hora. Se puso rápidamente de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mirándolo

-Nada. Ya tengo que irme- me contesto –Bueno, nos vemos mañana Itachi- dijo eso y corrió hasta donde había dejado las botellas de spray, luego salió corriendo por toda la calle como si lo fuera persiguiendo el diablo.

-Seguro- susurre mientras lo veía desaparecer por la calle.

-¡Hola Itachi san!- me grito Tobi al oído y pegue un grito y me caí de mi cama -¿Cómo estás?-

Parecía realmente feliz.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte poniéndome de pie -¿Deidara te ha dejado llegar a segunda base?- añadí burlonamente

-¡No!- grito Tobi poniéndose colorado -¿Qué cosas piensas Itachi san?- pregunto ahora avergonzado –Ayer Deidara se enfermó del estomago y no pudimos salir a ver la película-

-¿Entonces?- pregunte de mal humor

-Es solo que… Sasori san te está buscando-

-¿Saso…?- comencé y se me bajo el coraje -¿Qué día es?- pregunte

-Sábado Itachi san- dijo él –Te has quedado súper dormido en el sofá. Como Tobi es un buen chico lo ha traído a su cama cuando llego de su cita-

-Vaya. Gracias- le dije –Ahora salte, debo cambiarme…-

-Yo no te recomendaría hacer eso, Itachi san- dijo Tobi –Recuerda que a Sasori san no le agrada esperar-

-Vaya- dije entonces y lo empuje a la puerta y bajé con él, tratando de arreglarme el cabello un poco porque seguía teniendo la misma ropa de ayer.

Bajamos y lo encontré sentado en el sillón, con el libro que había estado leyendo anoche antes de dormir.

-Hola- dijo Sasori sonriéndome y dejando el libro en el sillón -¿No te he despertado?-

-Tú no- le conteste sonriéndole

-Bueno, ¿no te he mandado despertar?- pregunto sonriente

-Ah… sí bueno, ya estaba a punto de pararme, solo estaba recostado- le conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Estaba roncando- dijo Tobi riendo y lo miré con furia

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Tobi?- le pregunte molesto y Tobi asintió y se fue caminando a la cocina. Mire a Sasori -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Deidara enfermo- dijo. Y Eso me interesaba… ¿por quéee? –Teníamos planead ir hoy a un museo. Ya habíamos comprado los boletos- sacó de su bolsillo efectivamente unos boletos rosados -¿No te gustaría ir?-

Me quede callado, mirándolo con estupefacción. Ahora si me interesaba que Deidara se hubiera enfermado.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- respondí tratando de sonar indiferente –Me gusta ir a esos museos-

-Eso no es cierto Itachi san- dijo Tobi con una paleta en la boca –A ti no te gusta nada el ar…- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración le avente un cojín -¡Auch!-

Sasori me miro con una ceja levantada. Lo mire sonriendo nervioso.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora es eso?- pregunte

-Bueno, ya tendríamos que estar saliendo- dijo Sasori. Por alguna razón su cara me dijo que no esperaría nada a que me cambiara o desayunara, así que asentí.

-Entonces vamos. Nos vemos luego Tobi- le dije con un tono de amenaza en la voz

-Hasta luego…- susurro Tobi sobándose la cabeza.

Al salir me quede viendo la pared en la que dibujaba Sasori.

-¿Qué pasa?- escuche que me pregunto -¿Hay algo mal?-

-No, para nada. Es perfecta. Tienes mucho talento, Sasori- le dije sonriéndole. Era considerablemente más pequeño que yo y eso me parecía adorable.

-Gracias- dijo sonriéndome.

Oficialmente ir a un museo de arte era lo más aburrido que me imaginaba haciendo en un sábado, en especial teniendo en cuenta que me estaba dormido parado. Daba gracias a Kami que Sasori estuviera tan emocionado con las obras que parecía no notar mi aburrimiento. Aunque también agradecería que no se la pasara diez minutos viendo cada cuadro y diciéndome todo lo que veía y sentía con él.

No me malentiendan. Era bastante agradable pasar tiempo con él y escucharlo hablar y hablar. Pero a ver… ¿qué podía tener tanto un cuadro de fruta que le deleitara tanto?

También era bastante estricto con lo que veía. Me decía que iba bien o no en una pintura, señalándome y girando mi cabeza cuando parecía obvio que no hallaba ningún problema con lo que decía. Después de un rato, solo fingía no verlo para que Sasori me tomara de la cabeza y me guiara, tratando de señalarme el error.

Después de tres horas de estar ahí con la mar de gente, y visitar a penas la mitad del museo Sasori me dijo que si quería comer. Y yo por supuesto que no me negué.

-Quiero una hamburguesa triple con queso y sin cebolla. Unas papas fritas y un helado cubierto de chocolate con un refresco grande de coca cola- le dije a la dependiente. Sasori se me quedo mirando sorprendido -¿Qué? Tengo hambre-

-Sí…- dijo la chica que nos miro y luego dirigió su mirada a Sasori -¿Y tú qué quieres, lindo?- pregunto con una sonrisa lasciva, igual que conmigo, pero me atrevo a decir, que con menos ganas

-Yo quiero un refresco grande de Manzana, una hamburguesa Jumbo con doble carne, helado cubierto de chocolate también, unas papas grandes y un bollo cubierto de mermelada- dijo con rapidez. Ahora yo gire a verlo igual o más sorprendido que él

-¿No cenaste a caso?- pregunte

-Claro que sí. También desayune- agrego con una sonrisa. La camarera fue a por nuestras órdenes.

-¿Siempre comes así?- le pregunte

-No puedo evitarlo, simplemente me da hambre- dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ahora íbamos caminando por los pasillos del museo en silencio. Sasori ya no me decía nada sobre las obras y se limitaba a caminar de un lado a otro. Yo, me sentía el idiota más idiota del mundo, ¿Cómo podía haber hecho una tontería de ese tamaño? ¡Yo! ¡Uchiha Itachi! ¿Decirle esa tontería a Sasori?

Cada vez que lo pensaba me ponía más rojo. Y eso no creía que pudiera ser posible.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Oh demonios- dijo Sasori abriendo la hamburguesa y haciendo una mueca de asco._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte dándole un mordico a la mía._

_-Esta cosa tiene pepinillos. Odio los pepinillos- dijo mientras se los quitaba_

_-¿De verdad?- le pregunte –A mi me encantan. Si quieres dame los tuyos, seguro que están buenos-_

_Sasori se me quedo mirando sonrojándose. A mi lado unos chicos comenzaron a reírse y sus amigas comenzaron a lanzar gritos. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con un hilo de voz -¿Qué dije?- _

_-Oye amigo- dijo uno de los chicos mientras se reía -¿No vas a dárselos?-_

_Sasori lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Tapo su hamburguesa y se la comenzó a comer, evitando cruzar su mirada conmigo. No me dio los pepinillos._

_FIN DEL FLAS BACK._

¿En qué mundo andaba yo? Mil veces idiota. Era cierto eso de que el amor a uno lo apendeja.

Terminamos al fin el recorrido y caminamos hasta mi casa. Sin hablar. Cuando llegamos, mire a Sasori. Él evito mi mirada.

-Esto… nos vemos luego Itachi- dijo, antes de que pudiera decir algo y se dio media vuelta.

-Sí- susurre nuevamente y me metí a la casa. Un aura depresiva me cubría…

-Hola Itachi san, ¿qué tal te fue?- me pregunto Tobi mientras me iba a sentar al sillón con la cabeza gacha.

-Me duelen los pies, la cabeza. Tengo el estómago revuelto y tengo ganas de vomitar ¿qué te parece?-

-Que te fue bien- respondió él –Dime… ¿Sasori san y tú se besaron?-

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos.

-¡ERES UN ENFERMO!- le grite aventándole un cojín en la cara y subiendo completamente rojo a mi habitación.

Recostado en mi cama. Con la almohada en la cara.

-¿Itachi?- pregunto Tobi entrando al cuarto.

-Largo de aquí- le ordene

-Lamento lo de hace rato… está claro que si Sasori y tú se hubieran besado…- me quite el cojín de la cara y lo mire enrojecido, tanto de coraje como de vergüenza –Ehm… ¿pasó algo malo?-

-Hice una tontería- le dije

-¿A sí?- pregunto él –Porque yo lo hago todo el tiempo y no importa-

-Claro que importa- le dije.

-Bueno, no puede ser tan grave, ¿Qué hiciste?-

Dicen que hablar sobre algo que te molesta siempre ayuda.

-Le dije que me diera sus pepinillos-

Tobi hizo un silencio.

-Y… ¿te los dio?- pregunto Tobi

-No- conteste y entonces me di cuenta de que él hablaba de…Bueno, estaba claro que el que había inventado esa teoría de hablar era un imbécil - ¡NO, TOBI!- le grite escandalizado, lo había vuelto a hacer- Yo me refería a… compramos unas hamburguesas y… él no quería los pepinillos y…-

-Bueno ya- dijo Tobi ahora entre risas –Ahora entiendo. Es que uno se debe aclarar Itachi san-

-¡Idiota!- le grite

-Hum… bueno, no puede ser tan malo- dijo Tobi encogiéndose de hombros –Seguro que para mañana Sasori san habrá olvidado este incidente-

-Ojalá, porque fue humillante-

Resulto que Tobi tenía razón. Sasori se "olvido" del incidente. Al otro día fue a la casa y nos invito a la emocionante experiencia de: Acompañar a Deidara al doctor a que lo inyectaran.

Aceptamos. Aunque debo decir que cuando Tobi vio que Deidara de plano se sentía horrible y le había dicho primero a Sasori antes que a él se enfurruño y decidió no cruzar palabra alguna con ninguno de los tres.

Cuando el doctor dijo que podía pasar uno con el paciente, Tobi si que se alisto para primero poniéndose de pie al instante, inmediatamente Sasori lo hizo también.

-Ah… solo uno- dijo el doctor mirándolos.

-Ah… Sasori Danna, hum- dijo Deidara sorbiendo por la nariz unos mocos. Jamás había visto tan mal a Deidara, estaba pálido, tenía los ojos con ojeras más pronunciadas que las mías y tosía cada segundo -¿Puede pasar conmigo?-

Tobi y yo nos quedamos atonitos.

-Seguro…- dijo Sasori encogiéndose de homrbos y avanzando hacia Deidara.

-Nada de eso- dijo Tobi con una amenazante voz mirando a Sasori con cara de "te estoy vigilando". –Yo me haré cargo de Sempai-

Sasori lo miró un segundo y luego a Deidara.

-Pero Tobi…- dijo Deidara –Me van a picar…Tú no ayudas a que no me dé miedo, hum-

-Claro que sí, Deidara sempai- dijo Tobi mirándolo también amenazadoramente. Deidara tragó saliva. Nunca veía a Tobi así, o casi nunca… -Yo te acompañare. Eres mi novio y eso haré-

-¿De verdad, hum?- pregunto él –Entonces está bien-

Ambos pasaron con el doctor que los miraba con cara de no haber querido enterarse de nada. Y Sasori se fue a sentar a mi lado.

-Y…- dije -¿No estás molesto por lo de ayer?-

-¿Lo de ayer?- me pregunto

-Sí, lo de ayer-

-¿Por qué habría de estar molesto?- pregunto y note como se ponía rojo –Tú solo… dijiste lo que dijiste-

-Pero no fue nada malo- dije rápidamente –Yo solo…-

Hubo un desgarrador grito de la sala del doctor, haciendo que Sasori y yo giráramos a verlos.

Después de un segundo se cayó.

-Yo solo…- dije para continuar y entonces me volvió a interrumpir el grito.

-¡Basta!- grito el doctor y abrió la puerta, con Tobi de la mano, lo sacó –Usted quédese afuera-

Tobi salió.

-Pero Deidara sempai…- dijo con voz inocente

-¡Nada, lo vacunare sin usted!- grito el señor.

-¡No, no, no!- grito Deidara recostado en una camilla con una blanca nalguita fuera del pantalón –Entonces que entre Sasori Danna, hum-

El doctor miro a Sasori.

-Ya vuelvo, pues- dijo Sasori poniéndose de pie y entrando con el doctor.

La puerta se quedo semi abierta. Por la rendija vi a Sasori acercándose a Deidara y tomándole de la mano. Me sentí abatido. Como si el mundo entero se me cayera al suelo.

-No te preocupes Dei- le dijo Sasori en tono reconfortante mientras el doctor aplicaba alcohol en la nalguita de Deidara –Aquí estoy, ¿vale?-

Deidara asintió rápidamente, como si se preparara para un tremendo golpe. Sasori se inclino y le sonrió tan tiernamente que sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebraba.

-Vale- dijo Deidara cerrando los ojos y apretando la mano de Sasori con fuerza –No se aleje de mí, ¿eh danna, hum?-

-Claro que no lo haré Dei. Nunca- le susurro el pelirrojo. El doctor le miro como si fuera un subnormal_, _y entonces comprendí porque me había dolido tanto.

Bajé la mirada con la respiración cortándome en la garganta y el pecho. Un fuerte vértigo en el estomago y un dolor bastante agudo en el pecho. Parecido a… ¿Cómo decían? A limón en la herida.

-Bien, he terminado- dijo el doctor mientras le daba una nalgada a Deidara. Deidara abrió los ojos, como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho rato, miro a Sasori y se puso de pie, arreglándose la ropa. Sasori le sonrió nuevamente mientras le palmeaba la cabeza.

Espere que Tobi no hubiera visto lo que yo vi. Gire la cabeza y…

-¿Tobi?- pregunte a la sala de espera vacía -¿Tobi?-

En eso salieron los tres del consultorio.

-¿Dónde está Tobi, Itachi hum?- fue lo primero que pregunto Deidara.

No pude evitar mirarlo mordiéndome el labio. Y luego girar a ver a Sasori, y ver lo que había visto en el consultorio. Sentirme mal.

-¿Itachi?- pregunto Sasori.

-Él…- dije –Tobi… esta en… no sé-

Sasori, Deidara y yo fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos a la estación de taxis. Fuimos a mi casa y ahí dejamos a Deidara una vez que nos dimos cuenta de que ahí Tobi no estaba.

-Parece que Tobi no está aquí- dijo Sasori mientras salía de la cocina y yo acomodaba a Deidara en el sillón porque él no quería subir escaleras.

-Claro que no- conteste enojado. Sasori me miro sorprendido y Deidara también – ¿Qué?- preguntes déspota -Después de verlos a ustedes no me sorprende que se fuera-

-¿A qué te refieres con vernos, hum?- me pregunto Deidara moqueando.

-Ustedes saben a qué me refiero- les dije –A esa miradita que se lanzaron en el consultorio-

-¿Quieres decir que Tobi pensó que…?- comenzó Deidara y ahogo las palabras por la tos.

-O claro que no lo pensó- respondí –Lo vio, lo vi. Joder, hasta el doctor lo vio-

-Pero…- dijo Deidara

-Entonces deberíamos buscarlo- dijo Sasori –Para aclarar las cosas-

-¿Aclarar?- pregunte burlonamente –Está muy claro que tú…Y más les vale, en especial a ti Deidara, no haber engañado a Tobi, porque te juro que…-

-¡Yo no engañaría a Tobi, hum!- grito Deidara –Yo lo amo y Sasori es… es mi amigo, es mi danna, pero nada más ¿verdad, Sasori, hum?- pregunto mirando a Sasori

-Ajá- contesto él con mirada triste –Solo eso…-

-Itachi, Sasori… busquen a Tobi- dijo Deidara con voz débil

-¿Y dejarte aquí solo? ¡Ni hablar!- dijo Sasori

-Pero Sasori…-

-Nada de que te vas a quedar con él- le dije amenazadoramente –No pienso dejar que aproveches estar solo con Deidara para que…- comencé a decirle

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Sasori torciendo los ojos -¿Para declararle mi amor? ¡Itachi por favor! Voy en la misma escuela que él, vivo con él, ¿no te parece que ya he tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo?-

Abrí la boca para protestar. Deidara miro sorprendido a Sasori. Volví a cerrar mi boca.

-¿Sasori, tú…?- dijo Deidara

Sasori no miro a Deidara, ni tampoco, lamento decir, a mí. Luego, sí levantó la mirada. Luego recorrió todo desde la cocina hasta el sillón de Deidara y lo besó.

Deidara abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Sasori lo acercó más. Yo levante la mano…

Y le pegue un puñetazo en la cara a Sasori.

-¡ITACHI!- me grito Deidara.

Me dolía terriblemente la mano y me recorría una fuerte quemazón en los nudillos. Sasori estaba tirado en el suelo, con sangre en el labio. Mire mi puño, ensangrentado por la fuerza del impacto. Mire a Sasori, con los ojos completamente abiertos, él también me miraba como si no pudiera creérselo.

-Sasori yo…- dije mirándolo –Lo… lo siento-

Y entonces salí corriendo de la casa.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahí esta sempais :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review... porque me gustaría continuarlo y espero que ustedes esperen que lo continúe ^^u... sino... de todos modos dejen un review con sugerencia u.u

Mary is a good girl sempais :D

Matta ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola sempais :D para todos aquellos que leen este fic (hayan o no dejado comentarios) les traigo por fin el segundo capi de mi fic ItaSaso o SasoIta, aún no me decido ^^u

**Yukki1897**: Tobi es Tobi sin máscara y sigue siendo el mismo Tobi que tanto extraño... o sea... no con la actitud de Madara

Espero que les guste. Ahí les va:

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi samma, solo los he tomado prestados para mis incoherencias, y para que no mueran mis sempais Akatsukianos ¬¬**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2.<p>

No paré hasta que la falta de respiración me obligo a hacerlo. Me detuve y me doble hasta la mitad, recargando mis manos en las rodillas, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y todavía sentía punzadas en los nudillos de mi mano derecha con la que le había pegado a Sasori.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? No pegarle, que en mi opinión seguía siendo la cosa más prudente que había hecho, realmente me refería a ¿por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera luego de decirle que lo sentía?

No, yo no lo sentía. No lamentaba haberle golpeado. Lamentaba haberme ido de ahí y dejarlos solos.

¿Y qué importancia tenía ya para mí? Aquí, mientras respiraba con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento en medio de la acera, sintiendo náuseas y a punto de comenzar a dar arqueadas que seguro harían doler mi estomago más que en ese momento, me di cuenta de que no me importaba ¿Qué si Sasori amaba a Deidara? ¿Qué si engañaba a Tobi?

En realidad no tenía porque importarme. Pero lo hacía ¿o no?

Por fin recupere un poco de aliento y levante la cabeza, siendo recibido por un fuerte aire que me helo los huesos y me hizo estremecerme. Por fin me acerque a la pared de la casa más cercana y me recargue en ella. Las piernas me dolían y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que tirarme en el suelo y mirar el cielo con aire perdido, era de un gris oscuro, y ya de lejos se escuchaban los truenos, no tardaría en llover, y horrible. Una fuerte picazón se hizo presente en mi mano y tuve que sobármela.

Mientras estuve ahí sentado comencé a reflexionar, sobre la verdadera razón de todo.

¿Qué hacía ahí tirado, con el aire desordenando mis cabellos lamentando una mala suerte de no sé qué? ¿Por qué había golpeado a Sasori en realidad? Me quedaba claro que en esos momento no había pensado en Tobi, ¿entonces qué? Cerré los ojos y me concentre en ese olor dulzón de una tienda de chocolates que se encontraba frente a mí.

-¡Uchiha Bastardo!- grito una voz conocida que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y girar mi cabeza hacia donde esta provenía.

-Hidan- susurre sin mucho entusiasmo -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Que haces aquí tú más bien- me dijo él mientras se sentaba a mi lado con unas bolsas llenas de dulces cargando de los hombros.

-No te interesa- le conteste volviendo mi vista al suelo, triste

-Hmph- dijo él mientras sacaba un chocolate de una de las bolsas y lo abría, le escuche morderlo y gire a verlo con cierta irritación. En realidad, Hidan era la peor persona para entender indirectas sobre que quería que se largara, pero incluso diciéndole directamente que no me provocaba su compañía, el tío no se iba -¿Qué tienes eh?-

-Nada- respondí molesto

-¿De verdad?- pregunto, lo mire con fastidio y él se encogió de hombros –Jashin siempre ha dicho que la carga de culpa en un alma siempre se libera con decir lo que siente- agrego con voz devota y extendiendo los brazos como si rezara

-¿Insinúas que quieres que te cuente lo que me ha pasado?- le pregunte, sorprendido de que fuera eso

-Yo no dije eso Uchiha bastardo- me contesto mirándome con el ceño fruncido –Yo me refería a otro de tus tantos amigos-

Lo mire con una ceja levantada, ¿qué no era él uno de mis _tantos _amigos? Bueno, ni que en realidad me urgiera decirle las cosas a él, de hecho, no creía tener que decir nada.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Hidan justo después de verme suspirar con cansancio

-¿No que no te interesa saber de mis problemas?-

-No me interesa- respondió tajante –Pero… bueno, no es normal verte así- me señalo con sus dedos -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada- le dije mientras me comenzaba a poner de pie y me sacudía los pantalones –No es nada-

-Yo no diría eso- dijo Hidan levantando una ceja, después de un momento se puso de pie –Pero como quieras-

Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio. Luego se me escapo una risa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Hidan con tono molesto

-No, nada- le dije –Es que no es normal verte con el pico tan cerrado-

-¡Pues si quieres que hable hablaré bastardo!- me dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro que yo le regrese con más fuerza. Enojado, él también empezó a pegarme con más fuerza, y lo mismo yo, hasta que al final, los dos estábamos riendo y jugando a boxear.

0*0*0

Mientras íbamos caminando se azoto una fuerte lluvia que nos empapo pocos segundos después de comenzar. Corríamos a mi casa salpicándonos el uno al otro con los charcos que se habían formado en el suelo.

-¿Es eso lo que ha estado dibujando ese enano rojo?- pregunto Hidan mientras andábamos en el "mural" de Sasori, no tenía ganas de hablar de él así que simplemente asentí mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolsa y las sacaba para abrir la puerta de la casa –Pues sí que es impresionante. Ahora veo porque Deidara habla tan bien de él-

-No es para tanto- le dije mientras por fin, luego de torpes intentos lograba abrir la puerta y entrar, me hice a un lado para que Hidan pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero él se había quedado viendo la pared pintarrajeada por Sasori -¿No vas a entrar?-

-No, creo que ya me voy- dijo él volviendo la vista a mí –Solo quería asegurarme de que no te fueras a matar, no pareces estar del todo bien-

-¿Y eso?- pregunte parpadeando rápidamente.

-No sé a qué se deba, no me has querido decir- contesto él mirándome con una ceja levantada

-Eso no. Me refiero a que tú te preocupes porque yo llegue bien a mi casa- le dije ahora yo con una ceja levantada

-Pues…- dijo él poniéndose ligeramente rojo –Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?-

Tarde unos segundos en recuperar la voz –Sí- dije, todavía con la voz un poco ronca y con un deje de incredulidad –Supongo que sí-

-Bueno, entonces me largo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo él volviendo a su tono natural de mejillas –Kakuzu y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo y ya voy una hora tarde-

-¿No crees que se va a cabrear?- le pregunte

-¿Y? No es Sasori. Sobrevivirá- dijo él torciendo los ojos –Hum- agrego mientras me miraba con detenimiento, y luego metía la mano en una bolsa y sacaba una barra de chocolate y me la extendió –Toma. Te hace más falta que a mí- cogí la barra de chocolate un poco torpe y mire a Hidan

-¿No te llevas una paraguas al menos? La lluvia esta horrible-

-Bah, no. La lluvia no hace nada-

-Te puedes enfermar- insistí

–Te he dicho que no, joder- dijo molesto –Bueno…espero que… te mejores. Ahora hasta luego, Uchiha idiota- se dio media vuelta y echo a andar por la calle.

Me le quede mirando mientras desaparecía por la esquina de la calle (la cuál no estaba muy lejos que se dijera) y cerré la puerta.

Por extraño que me pareciera no se escuchaba ningún susurro, lo cual era bueno y malo. Era bueno porque entonces significaba que Sasori no estaba en la casa, y tampoco Deidara. Y era malo porque significaba que Tobi podía seguir cabreado yendo ahí solo por las calles. No es que me preocupara que lo fueran asaltar, me daba miedo que Tobi fuera a lastimar a cualquiera que le fuera a robar. De verdad, verdaderamente le tenía lastima a cualquiera que se metiera con Tobi.

Lo cual me llevaba a la siguiente duda: ¿Por qué no se había metido a partirle el rostro a Sasori si eso es lo que había sido lo que le había molestado?

Deje las llaves caer en el sillón y note que ahí seguía Deidara, acostado y dormitando con una cara de lo más angelical posible, y con un moco escurriendo de su nariz. Mire para todos lados y no encontré señales de Sasori.

Que irresponsable haber dejado a Deidara ahí tumbado, en especial luego de lo que sentía. Al pensar en eso se me encogió el estómago. En cuanto pasaron unos segundos de ello sacudí la cabeza, como si intentara espantar una mosca o algo y deseche la idea. Al menos le había dejado una manta para que se cubriera, aunque me costaba creer que viviendo juntos…

Quizá Deidara le había dicho algo que le ofendiera y él se había ido dejándolo solo. Por alguna razón la idea no me causaba lástima. Se lo tenían merecido.

Y fue entonces cuando escuche el refrigerador cerrarse. Gire mi cabeza hacia la cocina y vi salir a Sasori con un filete de carne entre la boca y la nariz. Cuando me miro se quedo helado. Pero no creo que su expresión no fuera tan diferente a la mía.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?- pregunte con tono déspota, Sasori no camino hacia donde estaba, y solo le dirigió una mirada leve a Deidara. Sentí retorcerse algo en mi panza -¿Eh?-

-Deidara no podía caminar…- respondió él luego de unos segundos de silencio –Y yo no dejo de sangrar de la nariz-

Abrí la boca y la cerré sin decir nada. Era consciente de que había estado a punto de pedir perdón, o en todo caso preguntarle si ya estaba mejor, pero no lo haría. Porque no estaba mal lo que había hecho, estaba mal no haber pensado en Tobi cuando lo golpee.

-Bueno- dije luego de otros segundos de silencio –Te lo tienes bien merecido-

Sasori no me respondió, pero frunció el ceño molesto. Evite su mirada y mire a Deidara, que parecía ser la única cosa en la habitación que captaba mi atención.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Sasori dócilmente y lo mire sorprendido, luego, al darme cuenta de que lo había girado a ver, aparte la mirada. Sin embargo, aún sentía la suya, pesada y fulminante sobre mí.

-No pienso disculparme ¿lo sabes, verdad?- le dije sin mirarlo y tratando de que mi tono de voz sonara lo más indiferente posible.

-Lo sé. Tome nota hace mucho de que no eres de los que se arrepienten de hacer lo que hacen- sonaba ofendido, luego supe que sonreía, porque su siguiente comentario denotó su tono burlón –Pero ya te disculpaste ¿o no?-

Apreté los puños y lo gire a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-No tenía porque hacerlo. Solamente me sentí… impresionado- conteste

-¿De qué?- pregunto él, bajando el filete y dejando al descubierto un buen moretón entre el labio inferior y la nariz estaba un poco torcida, también amoratada. Seguro que se la había roto, quizá esa era la razón por la cual todavía me dolía aún la mano –En realidad no es para sorprenderse. Tú solo no querías que Deidara besara a otro que no fuera Tobi, es…- medito un segundo –Comprensible-

No lo era si sabía la verdadera razón de haberle golpeado. Muy distante a Tobi, o muy junta a eso, o muy mayor a eso: No quería verlo besar a otro que no fuera yo.

-Lo es- dije sintiendo como las mejillas comenzaban a arderme –Quiero que se vayan- dije de pronto –Ahora-

-Lo haría, si pudiera llevarme a Deidara. Quiere ver a Tobi- lo decía de manera triste, y no lo culpaba, yo también me sentía así al verlo amar a otro –O si pudiera moverme para obligarlo-

Me quede callado. Sentí como la barra de chocolate que me había dado Hidan se rompía bajo la fuerza aplicada de mi mano.

-Llamare a un taxi para que se puedan ir- le dije y él asintió. Camine hasta el teléfono y marque el número del sitio de taxi.

-¿Sí?- contesto una voz femenina.

-Buenas noches. Quiero un taxi para la calle de…- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la mujer me interrumpió.

-Lo siento, pero los taxis ahora están fuera de servicio por ahora. Hay una fuerte inundación en la calle principal-

-Pero…- dije

-Lo siento- y me colgó.

Mire el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, disgustado.

-¿Y?- pregunto burlonamente Sasori. Colgué con fuerza el teléfono y lo mire -¿Qué paso?-

-Si ya habías llamado ¿por qué no decirme?-

-Porque pensé que pondrías esa cara- dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente

-Hmph- dije indiferente, pero notando como el rubor subía a mis mejillas –Eres un completo idiota, y no te perdono la falta que has hecho a la espalda de Tobi-

-No es mi culpa…- dijo Sasori que volvía a limpiarse la nariz porque le escurría un nuevo chorro de sangre –Maldito Uchiha- me miró molesto –Creo que me has roto la nariz-

Lo mire mientras levantaba la cabeza evitando que el piso recibiera más gotas de sangre, me quise imaginar yo. Suspire.

-Ven al baño, te la curare- dije en tono de derrota. Sasori me miro por atrás de su brazo levantado y manchado de sangre –Y que sea rápido- dije mientras subía con rapidez a mi cuarto.

Debajo de mi cama, guardaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Los dejaba ahí porque varias veces, Tobi había querido vestirse de momia con las vendas que tenía ahí, y no fuera a ocurrírsele tomar alguna medicina…

Bajé con rapidez sacando una venda y el ungüento que servía para frenar supuestamente la sangre. Sasori estaba sentado en el váter del baño y me metí. Sasori me miro.

-Baja la cabeza. Con tu sangre podrías ahogarte- le dije cortante. Él me obedeció –Quita la mano- él lo hizo –Esto te va a doler horrores ¿eh?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Sasori un poco asustado, le tome la nariz con rapidez, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, la acomode. Su nariz trono. Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y luego grito. Me reí -¡Idiota! ¡Eso me ha dolido!-

-¿Y? Di que al menos me moleste en arreglarla-

-Pero si me la has jodido más-

-Podría golpearte nuevamente y a ver si te gusta más tenerla rota- le dije con una ceja levantada, Sasori me miro con el ceño fruncido antes de que la sangre volviera a salir a chorros

-Pues no veo mejoría- dijo sarcásticamente, mientras por acto reflejo subía la cabeza, se la baje con muy poco tacto -¡Eh!-

-Si no haces lo que te digo solo empeorara- dije mientras iba al lavabo y me enjuagaba las manos. Saque del botiquín una gasa grande –Esto te va a doler también-

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño, dicen por ahí. Sasori se quedo muy quieto mientras me acerque a él y le apreté con fuerza la nariz. Al principio gruño y se quejo, pero se dejó hacer. La sangre empapo la gasa, la retire y volví a coger otra y repetir el proceso.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que por fin pareció dejar de sangrar un poco. Sasori tenía la cabeza levantada hacia mí, y evitaba mi mirada. Yo trataba de concentrarme en su nariz y no en sus ojos amielados, ni tampoco en sus rojizos cabellos, que, parecían suaves entre mis dedos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- me pregunto de repente, sin mirarme.

-Estoy estudiando veterinaria- le conteste mientras volvía a cambiar gasa con una mano y tiraba la sucia –No creo que seas muy diferente a un animal- me burlé

-Eres un…- comenzó molesto y le apreté con fuerza, mientras sonreía burlonamente -¡Eso duele!-

-Es necesario apretar con fuerza- le dije, aunque sabía que no era necesario aplicar tanta fuerza. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Entonces- dijo él -¿Veterinaria?-

Asentí. Cambie la gasa.

-¿Te gustan los animales?- parecía sorprendido, y a la vez, parecía que quería llegar a una especie de disculpa por lo de hace rato.

-Sí ¿por qué? ¿Es tan raro?- por primera vez le mire con una ceja levantada. Sasori se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No te ves como que eso… sea cierto- dijo

-Hmph. Pero lo es- dije.

-¿Nunca pensaste en ser doctor?- preguntó él

-Sí- respondí –Pero no creo que eso fuera lo mío. La muerte de una persona es… ehm… doloroso-

-También lo es perder a una mascota- dijo él, aunque entendía perfectamente a que me refería con perder un pariente -¿y? De todos modos se mueren-

Lo mire a los ojos. Él no me miraba. Deidara le había dicho a Tobi, y él a mí, lo mucho que le molestaba a Sasori la muerte. Por sus padres.

-La sangre ya ha dejado de ser tanta- le dije, cambiando el tema. Sasori no me miro y tampoco dijo nada. Mire el botiquín, buscando los hisopos. No los encontré. Suspire con frustración. Tire la gasa y me acerque al ungüento y metía con delicadeza dos de mis dedos –Ahora… lo que sigue no te va a gustar más-

Sasori me miro, miro el ungüento y luego miro mis dedos. Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Eso si que no!- grito

-Créeme que me gusta menos que a ti, pero ya no tengo hisopos- dije –Solo pondré un poco en el comienzo de tu nariz, es para evitar infección-

-¡Si te has lavado las manos!-

-Sí, pero…-

Volví a quedarme callado y él me miro. Nuevamente apartó la mirada.

-Vale. Pero hazlo rápido-

Si alguno ha visto a alguien meterse el dedo en la nariz y siente asco, piensen que no se siente tan horrible como meter sus dedos en la nariz de otra persona. Se los aseguro.

Después de esto, me aseguraría de tener hisopos en el botiquín toda mi vida.

-Listo- le dije limpiando mis manos con mucha devoción en el lavabo –Esos parches que te puse en la nariz deberían evitar que la nariz se te desacomode, pero no te la toques, porque o te la tuerces más o te dolerá un infierno-

Sacudí las manos y lo mire recargándome en el lavabo. Sasori me miro.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro mientras se ponía ligeramente rojo –Eres bueno en esto de… arreglar narices-

El hecho de que halagaran mi habilidad no me resultaba extraño. En realidad, todo el tiempo me lo decían. Pero el hecho de que él me lo dijera me hacía sentir muy… ¿feliz? Tragué saliva.

-Ni lo menciones- dije tajante –Creo que… exagere-

-No lo creo…- dijo él –Me parece que fue bastante… justo-

-Sí tú, como no-

Cruzamos una mirada.

-Seguro que ahora podría llevarme a Deidara- dijo

-¿Y dejarlo ahí expuesto a la lluvia? ¡Qué insensatez la tuya!-

-Entonces que Deidara se quede aquí y yo me voy- dijo él poniéndose de pie. Lo mire receloso por alguna razón injustificada.

-No tienes por qué- le dije con un hilo de voz y él me miro con el ceño fruncido, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y gire mi mirada al piso –Seguro que cuando Tobi llegue querrá una explicación y… podrás inventarte algo-

-¿Me dejarías hacer eso?- pregunto Sasori con burla y sincera sorpresa en su voz

-¿Y por qué no? Ya has pagado por el… beso- el pensar en eso hizo que mi voz se ahogara en el momento.

Sasori se quedo callado.

-Podrías dormir en el sillón, y Deidara en mi cuarto- dije

-¿Y tú?-

-No dormiría en el cuarto de Tobi, de veras- dije mirándolo con una leve sonrisa –Ese lugar da miedo. Quizá me echaría a un lado de Deidara, en el sillón de mi habitación-

Sasori me miro. Suspire.

-Itachi…- susurro Sasori y me quede estático en mi lugar. Cuando él pronunciaba mi nombre era como… el canto de los ángeles, y detestaba pensar eso. Me miro tan intensamente que… que ni siquiera note cuando se acercaba a mí tan de repente. Abrí la boca, esperando poder decir algo coherente, pero me salió un extraño sonido o un balbuceo, no sabía muy bien. Sasori sonrió de lado, burlándose.

Trague saliva y me aclare la garganta -Será mejor que vayamos a ver como esta… él- dije mientras salía del baño con paso veloz. Sentí como Sasori me seguía.

0*0*0

Deidara no despertaba, y eso de alguna manera tanto como poco me importaba como mucho lo hacía. Porque seguía cabreado con Sasori y al mismo tiempo no sabía porque me sentía de esta manera tan… liviana.

Tanto como podía contestarle de buena manera, olvidando el incidente, como al recordarlo le respondía hasta con insultos. Creía que él se lo tomaría muy a pecho, pero parecía aceptarlo y… simplemente aguardar a que se me bajaran los malos humos que me daban de repente.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, donde podíamos ver a Deidara y todos sus movimientos, que no eran muchos a propósito.

-¿Y?- dijo Sasori luego de un par de minutos pasados de mi mal arranque -¿Por qué decidiste ser veterinario?-

-Porque me parece una buena forma de ayudar a la gente a sus mascotas, y porque, pueden dejarme a los animales que no quieren y puedo buscarles un buen lugar donde vivir- le conteste con cierta irritación –No soporto ver a los animales en las calles, cuando tenga un certificado, los acogeré y arreglare para que se puedan vender o regalar-

Sasori arqueo las cejas.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, nuevamente malhumorado -¿Por qué todos ponen esa expresión?-

Sasori rio con su melodiosa voz –Bueno, es que es raro ver a un chico con tan buenas… intenciones-

-Puedo tenerlas ¿sabes?- dije ofendido –Tengo corazón-

-Y muy bueno- dijo él y lo mire, poniéndome rojo al encontrarme con una sonrisa, no de lado, no burlona; simple y sencillamente, como algo suyo. ¿Cómo sabía yo eso? –Tienes buen talento con eso de curar… ¿lo tienes también con los animales?-

-Me han dicho que sí- susurre.

-¿Has tenido una mascota?- pregunto él con la cabeza recargada en la mano, me miraba con interés y aún con esa sonrisa. Joder, jamás lo había visto sonreír así y costaba mucho mantener la cabeza en la plática si lo veía así.

-Sí- dije –Un perro-

-¿Y?-

-Se llamaba Mochi-

-¿Mochi?- pregunto burlonamente -¿Tú le pusiste ese nombre?-

-No, se lo puso mi hermano-

-¿Tienes un hermano menor?- pregunto arqueando las cejas –No lo sabía-

-Se llama Sasuke- le dije –Y no lo sabes porque está estudiando en el extranjero con mi tío Madara-

-El papá de Tobi ¿no?-

-Ajá. Se fue hace ya tres años-

-Vaya- dijo él

-¿Y tú?-

-No tengo hermanos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –Si a eso te refieres. Si hablas de una mascota… he tenido varias-

-¿A sí?-

-Sí. Tuve un perico que se llamaba Tora. También tuve un gato que se llamaba Tenshi. Tuve un hámster que se llamaba Dan. Dos perros, el primero se llamaba Wasabi, y ahora tengo uno que se llama Chibi- dijo contando con los dedos. Lo mire sorprendido, había tenido muchas mascotas como para la edad que tenía, eso significaba que siempre se le morían y eso significaba que los trataba mal.

Un nuevo arranque de furia se apodero de mí.

-¿Y por qué tantos?- pregunte sin ocultar mi irritación, Sasori, que ya parecía haberse acoplado a mis repentinos cambios de humor para con él se encogió de hombros.

-Desde hace diez años que perdí a mis padres- dijo, le mire con cara de: ¿Y eso viene a colación, por qué…? –Mis abuelos me compraron todo lo que yo quise, pero… hubo momentos en que… había poco dinero y no podíamos mantenerlos-

Lo mire esperando a que acabara, claro, si tenía algo más que agregar. No me equivoqué.

-Así que tranquilo. No soy tan descorazonado como para abandonarlos por ahí o matarlos, les busque un buen hogar, y no por el mejor postor- agrego al verme torcer el gesto –Chibi ahora puede quedarse porque estoy comenzando a trabajar pintando y todo eso, así que tengo dinero… además… Deidara-

No hizo falta que dijera que él le ayudaba, después de todo, vivían juntos.

-Como…- empecé, sabiendo que lo que iba a tocar del tema en su vida era un tanto desagradable -¿Cómo conociste a Deidara?-

Fuera mi sorpresa ver que no me pegó.

-En la escuela de arte, en las inscripciones. Yo estaba viviendo en casa de mis abuelos, hace ya tres años- dijo él, sonriendo. El que lamentaba haber preguntado era yo, incluso muy a pesar del tono triste de él –Mis abuelos murieron hace dos años. Justo el mismo año. Deidara ya era mi amigo y me invito a vivir en el departamento que alquilaba. Ha sido… un amigo grato-

Decidí que tenía suficiente con el tema.

-¿Y cómo supiste que querías ser artista?- le pregunte, seguro de que él se aliviaría de cambiar de tema

-Detesto las cosas que mueren- dijo él, no estuve muy seguro de que me hablara a mí –Cuando veo las obras de pintores que han muerto desde hace mucho… me he dado cuenta de que con ello se mantienen vivos en la memoria… y no… desaparecen-

Parpadee varias veces rápidamente. Sin lograr captar muy bien.

-Las personas no desaparecen- dije, él me miro

-Mis padres y mis abuelos sí- dijo –Mis padres eran policías que fueron asesinados por un maldito hijo de la gran p**** cuando robaba un banco y ellos lo persiguieron- la molestia se percibía en su voz a cada palabra. Lamenté haber dicho aquello –Mi abuelo sufrió un accidente en el autobús en el que iba montado. Mi abuela murió porque yo no podía pagar las medicinas de su enfermedad-

Su voz se le quebraba. Trate de buscar palabras consoladoras pero…

-Al final no recuerdo muy bien cómo eran mis padres, y pronto lo mismo pasara con mis abuelos. De no ser por las fotos ellos ya serían no más que manchas en mis recuerdos. Mis mascotas, vagamente recuerdo cada una de ellas-

No sabía que decir a eso.

-La pintura se inmortaliza. Incluso cuando yo muera se hablara de lo bien que pintaba y lo famoso que era. Nunca se olvidaran de mí. Sabrán que logre algo y no me dejaran abandonado como a mis padres y mis abuelos que nadie les recuerda- dijo con tono serio

-¿Y por qué querrías tú que te _recuerde _gente que ni te conoció ni conocías?- le pregunte –Eso.. no es muy diferente a desaparecer-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto molesto

-En realidad, lo que quiero decir es que la verdadera esencia de tu ser permanecería al hecho de que las personas que querías, ayudaste o conociste y que te aprecian te recuerden-

-Pero ellas también mueren-

-Pero tú recuerdo en ellas nunca-

Sasori se quedo callado, mirándome. Yo me quede callado, mirándolo. Nunca había dicho palabras tan ridículas y al mismo tiempo que me parecieran tan ciertas. Sasori cerró los ojos y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Lo mire idiotizado. De verdad.

-Je. Supongo que tienes razón, Itachi- dijo él.

Cuando abrió los ojos y los vi… supe que _quería _besarlo. Supe que _necesitaba _besarlo. Supe que _debía _besarlo. Y supe que _tenía que ser ahora. _

Comencé a acercarme lentamente. Tan levemente que él no podría darse cuenta, seguía sonriendo. Y yo, nuevamente estaba idiotizado por él, por sus labios.

La puerta del departamento de abrió con una violencia que me asusto, e hizo voltear a Sasori, e incluso, despertó a Deidara (de quien ya no me acordaba para nada).

-¡SASORI, ITACHI, DEIDARA!- grito la voz de Tobi y sentí mi cabello erizarse.

-Tobi, hum- susurro Deidara despeinado y con voz mocosa.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Ioosh! Ojalá y les haya gustado y lo haga merecedor de un review :D<p>

Espero sus reviews porque todavía me provoca seguir el fic y solo vosotros pueden hacerlo posible con los reviews, sempais D:

Matta ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola sempais ^^ vaya, ahora si que creo que me he dejado de escibir (las cosas que debería de seguir) por mucho tiempo ¬¬u Y si alguien esperaba la conti del fic con ansias, y me quiere matar, me alegro de que solo pueda maldecir ^^ hum. Con respecto a la pareja, creo que ya me he decidido: si será en todo lo que cabe un ItaSaso, resulto difícil decidirlo, porque realmente que estoy acostumbrada a que Danna sea el seme ¬w¬ y pues... aquí no lo sería, hum u.u De todos modos, aquí les dejo la conti, espero que os guste ^^ hum

**Ya saben: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masahshi Kishitomo, (¿donde estásn mis sempais Akatsukianos? ToT)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3.<strong>

Sasori me miro con los ojos abiertos y no pude evitar que la respiración se me cortara. Ahí estaba Tobi, chorreando agua, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía realmente cabreado. Sasori se paró y salió de la cocina, me quede ahí sentado unos segundos antes de salir tras él. Deidara se estaba haciendo a un lado la cobija y hacía un esfuerzo (tremendo, cabría decir que pensé) por lograr sentarse en el sillón.

-Tobi, ¿estás bien, hum?- pregunto Deidara, tratando de disimular el terror que le causaba que Tobi se hubiera enfadado con él. Tobi lo miro y torció la boca.

-Yo estoy bien- le dijo cortante, sentí que un escalofrío bajaba por mi espalda –Tú también pareces estar _perfectamente_, Deidara sempai- hizo un especial énfasis en "perfectamente", y el resto de sus palabras, pareció dirigírselas más a Sasori que a nadie. Sasori se quedo plantado con expresión desafiante en el rostro -¿Y a ti que te pasó?- le pregunto

Sasori sin inmutarse se encogió de hombros –Me he golpeado- no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ni siquiera había titubeado, Sasori sabía mentir.

El silencio se hizo presente. Sentía tan pesado el ambiente que seguramente si levantara la mano y tratara de tocar la hostilidad entre los cuatro, lo habría logrado. Decidí fingir que en el consultorio no había pasado nada (recordarlo me fue como una patada en el trasero)

-Deberías meterte en la regadera y cambiarte esas ropas, Tobi- le dije mientras me acercaba a él con una sonrisa. Tobi me miro con el ceño fruncido, casi temí que me fuera a golpear, pero pareció solo estudiarme con la mirada, y luego la regreso a Sasori.

Mire a Deidara, que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Luego de unos segundos, en que Sasori y Tobi se miraron largo rato, y por increíble que les parezca (porque a mí si me lo pareció) Tobi comenzó a reír. Lo mire con una ceja levantada.

-Vaya, sempais- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Deidara –Cuando entraron al consultorio me sentí muy mal por no haberte ayudado en nada, sempai. Así que fui en busca de unos chocolates- nos enseño unas bolsas que llevaba en su mano derecha -Cuando regrese al consultorio ya no estaban. Me quede ahí esperando y me preocupe mucho- su mirada pasó a la mía -¡Itachi san! ¿Por qué no me avisas que se van?- me reprochó, y luego volvió a ver a Sasori, esta vez su sonrisa tuvo algo oscuro dentro de ella –Y que horrible lo de tu nariz, Sasori san. Lo bueno es que Itachi san sabe arreglarlas-

Sasori frunció el ceño y note como apretaba sus puños.

-Sí, que bueno que sabe- dijo Sasori entre dientes.

Tobi aplaudió y gire a verlo, sobresaltado. Tobi me estaba dando miedo, un miedo indescriptible, se los juro. Parecía que trataba de controlarse (estaba claro que sabía algo, era claro que había visto como se miraban Sasori y Deidara), y al mismo tiempo, me constaba que en cualquier momento podría soltársela contra Sasori.

-Ahora será mejor que comamos el chocolate- exclamo Tobi.

-S… sí- susurro Deidara tímidamente, estaba tenso y miraba de hito en hito a Tobi, y de vez en cuando a mí o a Sasori, con miedo –Comamos, hum-

Sasori tenía la expresión cautelosa. Más mientras Tobi se acercaba a Deidara y le dejaba una bolsa con chocolate.

-Escoge el que quieras, Deidara- le dijo con una sonrisa, esta vez un poco más de las suyas. Deidara asintió y note como relajaba los músculos. Tomó de la bolsa uno y entonces miró a Tobi con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, hum- le contesto ampliando en su rostro una sonrisa, Tobi rió y se acercó a Deidara, le tomo con delicadeza el mentón y lo levantó para que él le pudiera ver a los ojos, lo beso tiernamente. Aparte la mirada, como si se tratara de un momento de intimidad. Sasori fue mi punto de distracción, y uno no muy bueno a juzgar que él apretó los puños y los labios. Mire el piso y me rasque la nuca con aire distraído.

Tobi se separó de Deidara y nos miro con una sonrisa –Pues me iré a cambiar. No me quiero enfermar, jejeje-

Sasori bufó algo y los dos giramos a verlo –Creo que te enfermaras de todos modos, has besado a Deidara-

Tobi se puso serio. Deidara también.

-Bueno, eso no importa Sasori san- dijo Tobi haciendo un atisbo de sonrisa –Deidara es _mi _novio, vale a pena el sacrificio de enfermarse- se encogió de hombros. Sasori se paso la lengua por los dientes, sin abrir la boca.

Quería decirle que ya lo dejara. Que no tenía caso. Que se estaba buscando una buena bronca, porque Tobi estaba cabreado, y hacía todo lo posible por no dar a sabiendas que sabía que sentía Sasori hacia Deidara. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Tobi continúo.

-Sasori san- dijo maliciosamente –En realidad me parece que tú deberías irte temprano para que puedas descansar, ya que mañana te sales de viaje una temporada-

Arquee las cejas con sorpresa. Voltee a ver a Sasori con la boca abierta, Sasori solo se encogió de hombros.

Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca mientras lo vomitaba -¿Te vas a ir de viaje?- pregunte con la voz ronca, supongo que por no haber dicho absolutamente nada desde que comenzó esto.

-Deidara es mi amigo, debería cuidarlo- se limito a decir Sasori, ignorándome, lo cual hizo que pusiera un gesto de desagrado y me dieran ganas de pegarle otro buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-Yo lo cuidare, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo Tobi

-No seas tan grosero Tobi, hum- dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño, Tobi lo miro con ternura, y un poco de coraje –Sasori… siempre ha tenido facultad de dormir poco y descansar bien, hum-

-Pero seguro que prefiere descansar más- atajó Tobi.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Sasori molesto –Me voy- miro a Deidara –Como supongo te quedas aquí… nos vemos luego-

Deidara asintió –Vale Danna. Espero que te vaya muy bien, de verdad, hum- le extendió la mano, Sasori la miro como si se preguntara cuan sensato sería estrecharla, al parecer, cualquier cosa a la que llego en su mente, decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse, así que se acerco y se la estrecho. Luego miro a Tobi, y con una reverencia altiva se separo de él.

¿No se iba a despedir de mí? ¿Cómo es que no me había dicho que se iba a ir? ¿A dónde?

Sasori camino hasta la puerta, y se detuvo, como recordando que tenía algo pendiente que decir. Se volteo y me miro con un largo suspiro.

-Nos vemos Itachi- me dijo, y luego se dio media vuelta y salió sin más que decir. Me quede estupefacto. Bien, sí, le había pegado y roto la nariz, pero se lo merecía y además, se la había arreglado.

-Que envidia me da, hum- escuche decir a Deidara segundos después –Quien iba a pensar que le ofrecerían esa beca por cuatro meses, hum-

Gire a verlo. ¡Cuatro meses!

-¿En… en dónde?- alcance a preguntar y Deidara me miro, sonriendo

-Se va a ir a Roma, hum-

¡ROMA! ¡Y por Jashin! Y ni siquiera creo en Jashin.

-Vaya- dije entre sorprendido y triste –Me alegro por él- susurre

-Deberías ir con él- dijo Tobi y lo mire –Creo que… está un poco distraído y no es bueno que salga así-

¿Y él preocupándose por su salud luego de correrlo así? ¡Bah! Que truco más viejo para que hagan ellos dos sus cosas. Si es que Deidara puede hacerlas estando enfermo. Asentí levemente, cogí mi chaqueta negra, un paraguas y salí por la puerta.

Suspire, todavía llovía, pero ahora solo eran unas gotas delgadas y muy pausadas unas entre otras. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y salí del edificio con la mente hecha un tumulto de pensamientos.

¡No podía creer que esto me pasara! Oh, joder. De verdad que tenía tan mala suerte.

En realidad no tenía ganas de seguir a Sasori y acompañarlo a su casa. No quería estar ahí con Tobi y Deidara, porque seguro que Tobi tenía algo que reñirle, y siempre que reñían terminaban uno encima del otro, y yo, por experiencia propia, sabía que eso era traumático. Me estremecí y no era por el frío. Camine un poco y por alguna especie de pensamiento o sensación desconocida para mí, gire a ver al "mural" de Sasori.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al verlo ahí parado, con la cabeza gacha y con los puños apretados. Mi boca formo una "O" y me debatí entre mirarlo ahí otro rato o acercarme a él y ponerle una mano en el hombro. Me lamí los labios y luego los apreté hasta volverlos una fina línea. No era bueno sabiendo que debía hacer ahora. Aunque estaba seguro que Sasori prefería estar solo. Al menos, creo que eso querría yo de estar en sus zapatos.

Pero sí que lo estaba.

Me había enamorado de una persona que estaba siempre al otro lado de la calle, al otro extremo, mirando a otra persona, que a su vez, miraba a otra. Pero, ahí la cadena se detenía, porque Tobi no miraba a nadie más.

Que irónico.

Yo siempre pensé que Sasori y Deidara quedarían juntos. Yo siempre di por sentado que iba a perder.

Mire a Sasori. Bajó la lluvia se veía todavía más perfecto. Era el cuadro más triste que había visto jamás, con él apretando los puños y los dientes. Con sus ojos cerrados por el dolor y la impotencia. Sin mirar la belleza de paisaje que se hacía frente a él, sin mirarme a mí. Con la cara empapada por las gotas de agua, y el cabello escurriendo más de ellas sobre sus mejillas, como si fueran…

Entonces vi que no todas esas gotas que corrían por sus mejillas eran gotas de lluvia. Y me sentí morir.

Sasori estaba llorando. De verdad. No era un sueño, incluso a esa distancia lo sabía.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a avanzar a hacia él. Me detuve a unos pasos, escuchando sus sollozos. Levantó la cabeza y sorbió por la nariz, ahogando un grito de dolor por el golpe y por el efecto que causaba ese esfuerzo de respirar. Luego giro hacia mí y me miro. Al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Ahora, al notarla, se pasó una mano sobre los ojos y luego giro a ver a otro lado. Le mire serio. Trague saliva sonoramente y abrí el paraguas. Lo coloque entre él y yo, para que las pocas gotas de lluvia ya no le cayeran. Sasori siguió mirando el piso. Yo seguí mirándolo.

Era tan perfecto.

Sasori camino dándome la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de mí. Parpadee rápidamente y luego lo seguí a paso rápido, y le cubrí de la lluvia con el paraguas nuevamente. Sasori me lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero yo me limite a sonreírle solo un poco, como para decirle que lo comprendía. Como para decirle que lo sentía. Como para decirle que yo lo quería y que me dolía verlo así.

Sasori no dijo nada, y bajo la mirada. No camino más rápido. No se alejo de mí. Y eso me hizo sentir bien.

El camino fue silencioso. No me atreví a decir nada, y creía que no había realmente nada que hablar. Sasori no siguió sollozando, y poco a poco, note como sus hombros se fueron relajando.

Mi brazo de vez en cuando rozaba el de él, y sentía una quemazón terrible, y muy, muy suculenta. Al principio, Sasori se tensaba a cada contacto, pero después de un rato, se mantuvo tan junto de mí que no necesitaba llamarse un roce, prácticamente iba a mi lado. De una manera mucho más real de la que nunca había estado con nadie.

Cuando llegamos al edificio donde vivían Sasori y Deidara, él aún no apartaba la mirada del agua puerca que se formaba en los charcos. Ambos guardabamos el silencio como una especie de Santuario, nos hacía sentir mejor, nos protegía de cometer o de decir alguna estupidez, y aunque era profundo, se me antojaba bastante reconfortante.

Entramos bajo el techo de la carpa de la tienda que tenía el edificio en la primera planta. Sasori caminó hacia un callejón al lado del edificio, donde subimos al tercer piso. Cerré el paraguas, y seguí a Sasori. Presentí que habría sido más cuerdo que me fuera abajo, pero, quería _asegurarme de que llegara bien._

-_Sí, como no, Itachi- _pensé y torcí los ojos

Sasori no menciono nada acerca de mi inclinación por llevarlo hasta la puerta de su casa.

–Así que… Roma ¿no?- dije, para distraer su atención mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Sí- contesto Sasori con voz ronca.

-Por una beca y por cuatro meses. Es mucho tiempo ¿no?-

-En realidad no- contesto, y de manera tal que me pareció que me advertía que por ese camino ya no quería seguir.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y rebuscó entre su bolsillo las llaves. Por fin las sacó y las metió en la chapa, sin embargo no abrió, y solo mantuvo su mano cerrada firmemente al llavero, con el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente y los ojos, ensombreciéndolos. Lo mire, ¿Quería decir eso que me fuera?

-¿Sasori?- pregunte, y él no me miro pero pude ver que apretaba más los dientes y comenzaba a respirar con rapidez, como si hubiera corrido, como si se fuera a echar a llorar otra vez -¿Estás bien?-

No había nadie en el largo pasillo, salvo nosotros. Se me antojaba que aún así, había tantas personas ahí que me robaban el oxigeno. Y cuando Sasori se volteo a mirarme, y vi sus ojos cafés brillar, supe que era un brillo muy diferente al que le veía cuando hablaba de arte. Me acerque a él, casi que mi pecho podía rozar el suyo, había levantado la mano, queriéndola en un principio ponerla en su mejilla, pero me detuve y la puse sobre su hombro. No dije nada, aunque abrí la boca, no pude hacerlo. Sasori solamente se acercó más a mí y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, y comenzó a sollozar.

Me sonroje de inmediato, ¿Tenía que decir algo? ¿Cómo qué? Oh, demonios. Lo que diera por ser Deidara, y les juro que sabría como consolarle, para empezar, no tendría porque, porque yo lo habría escogido a él.

Pasaron largos segundos, que se me antojaron eternos. La mano que había dejado en su hombro ahora se fue a su cabeza (él era tan adorablemente más bajo que yo) y luego deje caer el paraguas y lo abrace. Creí que me vería sumamente estúpido. Lo creía hasta que Sasori me abrazó y sollozo con más fuerza, pero me apretaba contra sí. Sentía lo mojado de mi suéter a causa de su llanto. Y hundí mi nariz en sus rojizos cabellos.

-Ya. Ya Sasori- le dije –No pasa nada. Todo estará bien-

Sasori no dijo nada y sentí que se apretaba a mí con todavía más fuerza, encajándome las uñas. Hice una mueca de dolor, pero al segundo siguiente no importaba.

Por fin, luego de un minuto, Sasori se separo de mí (sentí que me desprendía de mi propia alma), me miro un momento, con los ojos rojos. Le trate de sonreír, pero no creo que me haya salido, lo veía en el reflejo de sus ojos tristes. Maldita sea ¿había en el mundo unos ojos más hermosos? Aparté la mirada, sonrojándome.

-Gracias- me dijo y entonces gire a verlo –Itachi, de verdad-

Parpadee varias veces –Ajá. No… no es nada-

Sasori se acercó a la perilla y giro la llave del departamento. Me miro e hizo un esbozo de sonrisa.

-¿No quieres pasar?- me pregunto antes de abrir la puerta. Asentí levemente y le seguí adentro de la casa.

Sentí el calor que ésta guardaba, mire de un lado a otro. Estaba literalmente llena de obras de arte: pinturas y esculturas regadas de un lado a otro, había tantos cuadros de paisajes y rostros, que se regaban también en el piso, unos encima de otros. Las esculturas (más pequeñas) tenían mucho lugar en una repisa que estaba a un lado de una mesa para cuatro personas. Al lado estaba la puerta de la cocina, que tenía algo así como una barra por donde se podía ver dentro desde entrar a la casa. Solo tenían tres sillones (alrededor de una tele considerablemente grande), dos para solo una persona, y otro para dos, donde había más esculturas de arcilla. Al lado de la cocina se extendía un pasillo largo, donde estaban los cuartos de ellos y un baño, más al fondo estaba un "cubo" amplio (de unos cuatro metros por tres) donde tenían la lavadora, unos tendederos de donde colgaban algunas prendas y el boiler. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo sangre, y me llegaba el olor a pintura con el que trabajaba Sasori probablemente todo el día.

Sasori se quito la chaqueta y la dejo caer sobre el sillón para dos personas, y luego se fue a sentar en uno de los individuales. Se sobo la sien derecha, como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Yo me quede parado, admirando sus obras de arte.

-¿No te sientas?- me pregunto de pronto él y lo mire.

-Sí, ya voy. Es que… bueno, estaba mirando tus pinturas- dije mientras me acercaba a una donde había una mujer extremadamente hermosa, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos cafés que colgaba en la pared –Esta es hermosa- comente. Escuche la melodiosa risa de Sasori y lo voltee a ver.

-Ella es mi madre- dijo mirándome, con la mano todavía sobando su cabeza. Sentí que se me cortaba la respiración.

-Ah- susurre –Lo siento-

-No hay por qué- dijo mientras se ponía de pie –¿Sabes una cosa?-

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Creo que le habrías agradado mucho- dijo mientras se acercaba y contemplaba el rostro de su madre –Le gustaba mucho leer-

-¿De verdad?- pregunte mirando el cuadro también –Entonces sí que nos habríamos llevado bien-

Escuche ladridos que provenían del "cubo" y mire a Sasori, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Ese es Chibi?- pregunte

Sasori sonrió un poco y asintió. Luego camino hasta el fondo del pasillo y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente le recibió un perro pequeño, no era de ninguna raza en especial. Sasori lo cargó y le hizo unos cariños y luego se encamino a donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte

-¡Vaya!- dijo Sasori –Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme, eres el veterinario-

El perro era negro, y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules color zafiro. Pero…

-No quería ser grosero. Tú perro es cruza- sonreí mientras Sasori se acercaba a mí con el perro en mano, lo mire –No muerde ¿verdad?-

-¿Morder? Chibi es más manso que un conejo- le acaricio la oreja y el perro gruño de manera amigable. Le acaricie la cabeza, el perro busco mi mano y la lamió.

-Es bastante agradable- dije sonriendo

-Sí- dijo Sasori mirándome a mí, cuando lo mire y él volteo la mirada, note que me sonrojaba -¿Quieres… cargarlo?-

-Seguro- tartamudee y Sasori me paso al perro, era pequeño y muy, muy liviano, Chibi siguió lamiéndome la mano mientras Sasori se iba a la cocina y sacaba una bolsa de croquetas -¿Te lo vas a llevar?- le pregunte mientras daba unos pasos hacia él. Sasori no me respondió enseguida. Vació las croquetas en un tazón negro y note como Chibi se inquietaba y se retorcía en mis brazos -¡Uy! ¿Hace cuanto que no le das de comer?- pregunte

-Más bien cuando no dejo de darle de comer, no sé cómo es que esta tan flaco y enclenque- me contesto él y luego dejo el plato en el piso, bajé a Chibi y él salió corriendo al encuentro de la comida, Sasori lo miro con una sonrisa y yo en cambio, lo mire a él, parecía haberse alegrado un poco –No creo- dijo de pronto y parpadee confundido

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte

-Llevármelo- aclaró él.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte

-Creo que quiere más a Deidara que a mí- contesto encogiéndose de hombros –Pues claro, él le da frituras-

-Entonces deberías llevártelo tú- dije entre risas y él me hizo coro, sin embargo, luego se calló y miró a Chibi largo rato, nostálgico -No, va en serio. Y Deidara lo quiere mucho- dijo entonces luego de unos segundos y yo apreté los labios.

-Sasori- dije de repente y él giro a verme -¿Es por eso que aceptaste la beca?-

Sasori me miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-No- dijo luego de unos segundos, con expresión ofendida, y sin embargo, titubeante –Claro que no- Bajó la mirada y yo suspire.

-Oye, no tienes que irte a otro país para… dejar de sufrir- le dije

-¿Quién sabe?- pregunto él con una sombra en sus ojos y de hecho, en todo su rostro. Sentí la furia subir por mi pecho.

-¿Y si te quedarás?- le pregunte descaradamente -¿Y si hubiera alguien aquí que hiciera que tú… te quedarás?-

Sasori frunció el ceño y me miro de arriba abajo, me sonroje -¿Cómo quién?-

-Pues…- dije –No sé- Demonios, había estado preparado para decirle que me refería a mí, y me acobardo.

-No creo- dijo él y sentí que mi corazón se rompía, lo mire con la respiración de pronto acelerada –No hay nadie además de…- su voz se ahogo en un susurro mientras volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Deidara?- pregunte un poco incrédulo, o, más bien ofendido -¿De verdad piensas que Deidara es tu verdadero amor…?-

-Si yo pensara eso, entonces no me iría- me contesto mirándome con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa triste e irónica

-Entonces si te vas por Deidara- había querido que sonara a pregunta, pero era una afirmación. Repetirlo no me hacía sentir mejor, obviamente. Sin embargo... mire a Sasori con furia y coraje, ¿cómo alguien podía estar haciendo eso? ¿Sufrir por alguien que no te quiere? A ver ¿No es eso lo que estaba haciendo yo?

Sasori se quedo callado unos segundos -…No…-

¿Y si fuera…?- ¿Y si fuera yo? ¿Te quedarías y tratarías?; las pareguntas llegaron a mi garganta, joder, incluso a mi lengua, pero al abrir la boca se ahogaron en un suspiro, para luego dejar salir palabras sin sentido:

–No lo sé, si… si tu… si la persona que… yo… no sé…-

No podía haber algo más ridículo.

-¿Sí?- me pregunto

Lo mire. Me miro. Solo escuchaba el sonido de Chibi al comer. Y entonces hice acopio de mi valor y me acerque a grandes zancadas a él, le tome del cuello y lo bese con fuerza, quizá demasiada, porque ambos gemimos de dolor. Sasori al principio se quiso separar, pero yo no lo deje.

Le hice caminar hasta la pared de la cocina, aún besándolo impedía que se librara de mí. Pronto Sasori comenzó a abrir la boca, a dejarse llevar, ¡Y cómo agradecía eso! Porque sentir sus labios contra los míos, uy, ahora sí que entendía lo que era sentir una obra de arte.

Su respiración agitada mientras llevaba ambas manos a mi cuello y mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos. Qué cosa más… real. Sentía su calor y no sentía más. Ni el piso bajo mis pies, ni el sonido de Chibi ladrando (no sé si pensando que atacaba a Sasori o aprobándolo), comencé a bajar mis manos hasta la cintura de Sasori, Sasori pronuncio mi nombre entre mis labios y sentí el aroma de su aliento, cálido y fresco al mismo tiempo, mientras chocaba contra mi piel y le hacía sentir cosquillas. Ahora fui yo quien gimió su nombre.

Y entonces, Sasori me aventó. Me quede mirándolo sorprendido, con la respiración agitada y él a mí, de la misma manera. Ambos completamente rojos. Sasori apartó la mirada de la mía, y luego se apartó de mí. Peor que una bofetada o una patada en mis… partes íntimamente privadas.

-Sasori… yo…- intente decir.

-Creo que deberías irte- me dijo y sentí que el corazón paraba de latir, incluso deje de respirar. Aquella embriagante sensación al besarlo, se me había bajado con esas cuatro palabras. No me moví, Sasori me miro con coraje -¡De verdad!-

Fruncí el ceño y comencé a caminar a la puerta, la abrí y salí con paso lento. Lo escuche caminar detrás de mí y cuando gire la cara hacia él, Sasori tomaba la perilla de la puerta, sin mirarme.

-Escucha Sasori…- le trate de decir. Sasori me miro y sentí que el tiempo se congelaba.

-Esto nunca paso Itachi ¿entiendes?- me dijo, espero unos segundos -¡Itachi!-

No podía decir eso. Porque había pasado. Había sido lo más real que había sentido nunca en mi vida.

-Pero…Sí paso- conteste

-No-

-Sí-

Sasori me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No pasó- contesto, y antes de que pudiera decir algo atajó –Ahora lárgate-

Y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Para quien lloraba ahí esta, hum ^^<p>

Espero que esta vez la hisotira reciba más reviews, porque... bueno... a una le entristece un poco que no sea así y llega a desanimarse y querer dejar de escribir T^T

Pero les dejo a ustedes, si quereís saber que va a pasar ahora con Itachi y Sasori, tendrán que dejar reviews, los espero

Matta ne~ sempais, hum


	4. Chapter 4

¡Yeah! Por fin termino el capitulo, y debo agregar que el fic termina con este, hum u.u. Les doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron la historia y los invito a dejar un último review para la historia, porque no les cuesta nada dejar unas líneas ¬¬

Bien, aquí se los dejo, hum OwO

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4.<p>

Mire la puerta durante varios instantes, completamente atónito de lo que había pasado alrededor de solo dos minutos y medio. En primera, no podía creer que yo hubiera besado a Sasori. En segunda, no podía creer que él me hubiera correspondido unos segundos y justo después me hubiera sacado de su casa.

Me sentía algo mareado, y recargue mi mano en la puerta de su casa. Parpadee varias veces, tratando de asimilar al menos algo de lo ocurrido. Fruncí el ceño, y tome aire.

Toqué la puerta dos veces, quedamente.

–¿Sasori?– me escuche decir.

–Te dije que te fueras, Itachi.

Su voz sonaba extremadamente cerca, lo suficiente como para darme a saber que él se hallaba junto a la puerta. Suspire cansado.

–Oye– dije con la voz ronca, acercando más mi boca a la puerta, en un vano intento porque la pudiera escuchar, que pudiera escuchar lo mal que me sentía por haberlo besado –Lo lamento, yo no quería… pensé que quizá si tú… Sasori, déjame explicarte bien lo que paso.

–Sé exactamente lo que pasó– su voz se escuchaba molesta, y no era para menos, con lo que le dije podría haberlo llamado idiota –No me interesa escuchar más. Solo quiero que me dejes solo, ¿vale?

–Es que tú no entiendes– dije con la voz un poco más firme –Yo… no sé por qué hice eso… No fue… algo que yo quisiera. No fue correcto.

Sasori no dijo nada. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera violentamente y casi me tirara porque mi peso ya estaba sujeto al de la puerta.

–¿Qué no fue correcto?– me pregunto con el ceño fruncido, trague saliva sonoramente –¿Quieres decir que fue lo primero que se te paso por la cabeza para consolarme fue besarme?

–Para nada.

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperabas haciendo eso?

–Yo…– lo mire a los ojos unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada –Solo quería… hacerlo.

–Hmph. Ya me di cuenta– Me miro de arriba a bajo –No es bueno hacer eso ¿sabes? Aprovecharse de las personas en momentos difíciles.

–¡No me quería aprovechar de ti!– le grite y me lance sobre él, cogiéndolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo –¡De verdad quería hacerlo!

Sasori me miro sin inmutarse. Yo respiraba aceleradamente.

–No puedo creer que me acuses de eso– susurre mientras iba aflojando la presión sobre mi agarre con él –Yo realmente quería hacerlo porque…– me atreví a levantar la mirada hacia él –Me gustas, Sasori ¿ok? Me gustas.

Sasori se mantuvo callado, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi rostro. Cuando hablo, me di cuenta de que debía haberme ido cuando tuve la oportunidad.

–Vaya…– susurro –Yo… gracias.

Lo mire sorprendido. Acerco sus manos a las mías y con suavidad las aparto de sus hombros y las dejo caer sobre mis costados. Suspiro y continúo.

–Pero por ahora estoy muy bien siendo tu… amigo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. La cerré, esperando que Sasori dijera algo más, que me golpeara y rompiera el alma con sus palabras. Sasori se mordió el labio inferior.

–Esto no ha pasado. Y si no te vas llamaré a la policía.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Vaya. Esto era bastante… humillante.

En realidad nunca me habían rechazado, y es que jamás me había atrevido a exponer así mis sentimientos. Bien… ¿quién fue el puñetero imbécil que dijo _Quién no arriesga no gana_? Ahora misma lo castraría…

Levante la mano para volver a tocarle. Pero me di cuenta de que de nada serviría, que él no iba a abrir la puerta y lanzarse contra mis brazos. Y a besarme. A darme esa oportunidad que deseaba que me diera, porque, prácticamente _no me amaba. _Él _amaba _a Deidara. Y había dejado claro que aunque él no lo quisiera no lo dejaría de querer.

¿No les parece absurdo? ¿Querer a alguien que no te quiere a ti? Esperen un momento ¿qué no es eso lo que estoy haciendo aquí exactamente?

Trate de irme, pero mis pies eran dos yunques pegados a dos pesos muertos que eran mis piernas.

La respiración se me antojaba pesada, entraba a mí y se asentaba en un agujero que era mi corazón. Mi mente era un tumulto de pensamientos que carecían de sentido, una sensación que se me antojaba ridícula.

–¿Sasori?– susurre casi sin fuerzas. Él no me respondió, y antes de que pudiera cumplir su amenaza de llamar a la policía decidí aclararme la garganta –Yo… te deseo un buen viaje.

Me gire y comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que habíamos subido para llegar al departamento. Al menos, podía seguir moviendo las piernas. Primero fueron pasos lentos, y de vez en cuando giraba a ver la puerta aún cerrada. Sabía que esperaba que saliera y recapacitara, que me diera esa oportunidad de sanarle el corazón.

Me di cuenta de cuan estúpido sonaba aquello, y eche a correr por las escaleras, atravesando la calle (un coche casi me mata, el conductor comenzó a mentarme la madre, y yo como si nada seguí corriendo hasta la casa).

Sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando cogí las llaves de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta con torpeza, la vista se volvía borrosa, y me di cuenta de que por mis mejillas estaban corriendo lágrimas, los oídos me zumbaban.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí para respirar y tratar de calmarme. Me limpie las lágrimas con la manga del suéter negro que llevaba. Sorbí los mocos y me di el lujo de sonreír. ¡Qué imagen debería estar dando, joder!

Camine hasta la sala de estar y me di cuenta entonces, de los sonoros gemidos que provenían del piso de arriba.

Bah, con lo que me habría gustado ahora salir de ahí a cualquier lugar.

–No puede ser…– susurre cansado y pasándome la mano por los enmarañados cabellos –Ya empezaron esos dos.

Con lo que seguro llevaban haciendo tendrían otras cuatro o cinco horas de _trabajo. _Y mañana era día escolar para mí. Uf, Kami samma para de una vez. Suspire y camine hacia las escaleras.

Al subirlas me encontré con la puerta de Tobi abierta de par en par.

–¡Oh, por Dios!– grite mientras al pie de las escaleras observaba como en la habitación de Tobi, mi primo se lo _chupaba _a Deidara –Joder, Tobi ¡al menos cierra la puerta!

Y entonces me eche a correr a mi habitación, y dio un portazo que hizo que por unos segundos el "Hum" largo y profundo de Deidara se quedara ahogado detrás de la puerta.

Os juro que ninguna terapia intensiva podría hacer que olvidara ese traumático evento de mi pobre memoria.

Inmediatamente me lance contra la cama (hecha un desastre) a buscar el iPod, y luego igual de rápido seleccione cualquier canción (resulto ser _Yiruma– moonlight) _y busque entre las sábanas el libro que había estado leyendo para _tratar _de _fingir _que no había visto _nada. _

Al fin encontré el libro y lo mire con el ceño fruncido, de pronto recordándome que un libro no me haría menos pesado el que Sasori me hubiera rechazado. Menee la cabeza de un lado a otro evitando pensar en eso, y sin mucho remedio que hacer (si me ponía a dormir seguro que soñaba con esos dos, y más que el que me diera miedo lo que vi era que no quería _ver a _Deidara)

La portada tenía a un chico al que no se le alcanzaba a ver toda la cara, tenía cabellos negros y piel morena, una ajustada camisa azul marino y una espada en la espalda. El chico sonreía, y bajo su torso estaba el título: "_Cazadores de sombras. Ciudad de cristal" _

Suspire y abrí la página en donde me había quedado, sumido en otros pensamientos. Mientras leía mi concentración en las palabras era tan mala que no entendía y tenía que regresar a leer. Al poco rato dejo de importarme y repetía como perico las frases en mi mente, al poco rato ya me había olvidado de las molestias del mundo real y había encontrado el hilo del texto.

Aunque, me pregunte si eso era bueno.

Lo mejor de _Cazadores de Sombras, _era que no se trataba del típico libro de amor ridículo. Tenía amor, pero no era estar y estar hablando del mismo sujeto todo el tiempo, tenían aventuras, vencían demonios. Y a pesar de que creía vagamente que las líneas a las que no había encontrado el hilo era una batalla impresionante, le puse atención a lo que seguía. Fue como si mi cerebro hiciera un "clic" y la imagen del libro estuviera tan presente.

Casi como si la estuviera viviendo yo. Y es que realmente _desearía ser yo. _

En el libro había algo que no en muchos lo expresan con facilidad (al menos yo no he leído otro donde venga o si viene lo mencionan como algo muy vago).

En el libro estaba _esa _pareja: Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood.

Inmediatamente vi algo de ellos y fue entonces que mi cerebro se aclaro. Deje de escuchar la canción que había en el iPod, los gemidos sonoros del cuarto de al lado, todo.

_Magnus lo miraba con asombro. Había despachado al resto de los demonios y ahora la plaza estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos. _

_–¿Acabas de salvarme la vida?– le pregunto._

_Alec sabía que debía decir algo como: "Por supuesto, porque soy un cazador de sombras" ó "Ese es mi trabajo", algo que diría Jace. Sin embargo lo que salió de su boca sonó irascible incluso a sus propios oídos._

_–Jamás me devolviste las llamadas– dijo –Te llame muchísimas veces y tú nunca me devolviste las llamadas. _

_Magnus miró a Alec como si se hubiera vuelto loco._

_–Tu ciudad está siendo atacada– dijo –Las salvaguardas no funcionan y las calles están repletas de demonios. ¿Y tú quieres saber por qué no te he llamado?_

_Alec apretó la mandíbula en una obstinada línea._

_–Sí, quiero saber porque no me devolviste las llamadas._

_Magnus levantó las manos exasperado y Alec advirtió que de las yemas de sus dedos salían chispas azules._

_–Eres un idiota._

_–¿Por eso no me has llamado? ¿Porque soy un idiota?_

_–No– Magnus fue hacia él a grandes pasos –No te he llamado porque estoy harto de que solo me quieras ver cuando necesitas algo. Estoy cansado de verte enamorado de otra persona… de alguien, por cierto, que jamás te devolverá ese amor. No como yo te amo._

_–¿Me amas?_

_–Nefilim estúpido– dijo Magnus en tono paciente –¿Por qué otra cosa iba a estar aquí? ¿Por qué motivo habría pasado las últimas semanas remedando a los imbéciles de tus amigos cada vez que los hieren y sacándote de cada situación ridícula en que te metes? Por no mencionar ayudarte a ganar una batalla contra Valentine ¡Y todo totalmente gratis!_

_–No lo había considerado de ese modo– admitió Alec._

_–Por supuesto que no. Jamás lo consideraste de ningún modo –Tengo setecientos años, Alexander. Sé cuando una relación no va a funcionar. Tú ni siquiera quieres admitir que existo ante tus padres.*_

Fue entonces que note que la música había parado y que yo me había quedado (con el corazón latiéndome fuerte en el pecho con fuerza) parpadeando y repitiendo aquel texto una y otra vez.

Deidara grito y un tic se hizo presente en mi ojito. Sin música, sin repentinas ganas de leer. Dios, tenía que salir de aquí pero a la voz de ya.

Corrí a la puerta del cuarto y salí corriendo (con los ojos cerrados y casi matándome en las escaleras) para no ver a ellos dos, que sin más seguían en lo suyo sin preocuparse de mí.

Cogí otra chaqueta y salí de la casa.

000

Una vez fuera me quede con la cabeza gacha mientras el frío viento movía mis cabellos. Bien, al menos ya estaba fuera. La pregunta ahora era ¿a dónde rayos pensaba ir después de salir?

Camine sin pensarlo a una dirección (como esperaba en el fondo que no a donde Sasori) y de pronto, unos segundos después (o eso me apreció a mí, al parecer lo diré nuevamente: El tiempo vuela cuando te sumes en tus pensamientos) estaba frente a la casa de Kisame.

Suspire de alivio y me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre. Calculo que serían las dos de la mañana, y cuando Kisame me abrió la puerta tenía cara de cabreado, en cuanto me vio su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.

–¿Itachi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me encogí de hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír.

–Tobi y Deidara– susurre con voz ronca y pasando mi mano derecha por mi codo izquierdo con gesto distraído.

–¡Cielos! Será mejor que pases, los dientes te castañean.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Kisame decía la verdad. Sonreí y pase a la casa, donde Kisame me paso un brazo por los hombros (llevaba una pijama de lana color azul con un sombrerito parecido al de Santa Claus del mismo color sobre la cabeza) y eso hizo que el frío calmara un poco.

La casa era bastante cálida. Los padres de Kisame eran muy adictos a todo lo que se tratara de muebles, adornos y todas esas cosas de madera, y en consecuencia, toda la casa olía a madera barnizada (algo que en realidad me parecía agradable).

Ahora mismo Kisame estaba solo en la casa, sus padres trabajaban en agencias de viaje, en este momento estaban en Miami o algo así (Antes se llevaban a Kisame y le enseñaban en casa, pero entrando a la secundaria Kisame renuncio a ello y tuvieron que asentarse en una casa y viajar solos).

Kisame me llevo a la sala de estar y me sentó en un mullido sillón color rojo vino.

–¿Debería traerte algo caliente?– me pregunto y yo asentí levemente –Bien, espera aquí.

Kisame corrió a la cocina y me quede pensando nuevamente. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había leído en la casa. No podía estar más de acuerdo con un personaje ficticio. Magnus Bane tenía razón. Sasori era igual que Alec, estaba enamorado de alguien que no lo quería y no podía amarlo como Magnus (o como yo, en este caso), y sin embargo se aferraba a él.

Lo más sensato para Magnus era olvidarlo. Lo más sensato para mí, sería hacer caso de mi propio consejo.

Kisame regreso con una taza blanca que desprendía un delicioso aroma de chocolate caliente, se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, extendiéndome la taza.

–Tienes que soplarle, porque está muy caliente ¿eh?– me dijo y luego de asentir una vez, tome la taza –Y bueno, a ver, ¿qué te sucedió, Itachi san?

Sorbí lentamente del chocolate, mientras sentía el líquido caliente bajar mi garganta relaje los músculos de mis brazos y suspire.

–No me pasa nada– dije, pero Kisame me miro con una ceja levantada –Bueno… es que Deidara y Tobi estaban haciendo sus cosas y… bueno, yo necesito descansar ¿o no?

–Pues– dijo él no muy seguro –Supongo que sí.

–Pues ya ves…– susurre dejando en mis piernas la taza –¿No te molestaría que me…?– bostece con fuerza –¿…Que me quedara contigo a dormir?

–No, claro que no– respondió Kisame sonriendo –Podrías quedarte en mi cama y…

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, como evitar que me llevara a su cama me quede dormido en el sillón.

–¿Ita…?– alcance a escuchar a Kisame –¿Itachi?

000

Me despertaron los suaves zarandeos de alguien en mi brazo. No quería abrir los ojos, o más bien mis ojos no se abrían.

–Itachi– me decía la aguda voz de Kisame –Oye, Itachi ¿no piensas levantarte?

–Hgusmndo– murmure

–Jajaja, ¡Vaya! No te imaginaba diciendo cosas así a la hora de levantarte.

–Queeerou seguirggg furmiengooo.

–Hum… arruinaras tu asistencia perfecta.

–Meee siento mal.

–No hagas eso Itachi, esa es una pésima excusa para no ir a la escuela.

No podía abrir los ojos, e iba enserio. Me dolía la cabeza y los parpados todavía me pesaban horriblemente. No tenía fuerzas para mover los pies o los brazos, y sentía la boca y la garganta seca y ardiendo.

–¿Itachi?

Sentí levemente la mano de Kisame ponerse sobre mi frente y arrugue el rostro en un gemido de dolor.

–¡Cielos! ¡Estás ardiendo!

De no haberme sentido tan mal, o de haber estado ahí Hidan seguro que habría hecho un mal chiste. Gemí y trate de mover mi mano que estaba enredada en algo. Seguro que Kisame me había llevado a su cama cuando me quede dormido en el sillón, o me había traído unas cobijas. Ahora… lo que diera por poder quitármelas.

–Le llamare a alguien ¡aguanta!

Escuche como Kisame salía corriendo.

Tenía que ponerme de pie, porque si no iba a la escuela arruinaría mi asistencia perfecta. Hice un esfuerzo por ponerme de pie, y entonces comencé a toser frenéticamente. Ronco y como si fuera a sacar el corazón por la garganta, me tape con la mano. Ya había logrado abrir los ojos y observe que en efecto, Kisame debió haberme cargado a su habitación, sentí que el calor aumentaba, quizá por ponerme rojo.

Seguí tosiendo hasta empezar a arquear lleno de asco, comencé a volver el estomago. Odiaba esa sensación era bastante horrible. Luego mire mi mano, si aún no se habían abierto del todo mis ojos, ahora sí lo hicieron, porque mi mano estaba manchada de vomito.

–Jope…– dije antes de volver a toser con fuerza y el dolor en el pecho acrecentó. A unos metros, escuchaba a Kisame hablar con preocupación.

–Sí, Deidara vamos para el hospital, dile a Tobi que le avise a los maestros de Itachi.

Unos segundos después Kisame estaba a mi lado y dejaba la mochila en el suelo. Me miro y vio el asqueroso líquido amarillento en mi boca y en la mano.

–Lamento haber… manchado las sábanas– le dije realmente pensando en las sábanas.

–¿Es que la temperatura te ha dado idiotez extrema?

Me paso un brazo bajo las axilas y me ayudo a pararme. Los pies me temblaban y prácticamente se me doblaron las piernas, solo Kisame lo impidió.

–He pedido un taxi, no han de tardar en venir– me dijo Kisame aún sosteniéndome. Wuaw, todo el mundo me daba vueltas.

–No te preocupes Itachi, no te pasara nada.

¿Estás seguro, Kisame? Me dije a mí mismo mientras trataba de sonreír.

000

Técnicamente Kisame me llevo a rastras hasta la entrada principal y me subió al taxi. El hombre nos miro con una ceja levantada.

–Al hospital– dijo Kisame y el señor antes de decir plátano arranco con fuerza y nos llevo por todas las calles al hospital.

Sentía que me venía y me iba y me parecía ya bastante molesto estar sudando y aguantando las ganas de volver el estomago nuevamente cuando el hombre dio uno de esos frenos que podrían habernos echó volar a Kisame y a mí hasta el parabrisas (creo que yo no me fui contra el vidrio gracias a Kisame que me sujeto con fuerza en un brazo y cuidarse de no pegarse él agarrándose al respaldo del sillón)

–¿Pero qué demonios?– grito alguien delante del taxi

–Eh, ¿es que no te fijas, mocoso idiota?– le grito el hombre mientras yo me mordía los labios para no vomitar y cerraba los ojos para que no diera más vueltas –¡Tengo prisa!

–¡Pues metete la prisa por el mismísimo recto, imbécil!

–¡Sasori!– grito Kisame mientras abría la puerta.

Oh… vaya. Lo que me faltaba. Comencé a toser, esta vez ya incluso se me habían bajado las ganas de vomitar y solo trataba de respirar entre una y otra arqueada.

–¿Kisame? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo vas en un pedazo de idiota como este sujeto?– escuche que grito Sasori y todavía tuve tiempo de pensar que incluso su voz estando enojado sonaba especialmente _sexy. _

–¡Eh!– grito el sujeto.

No es que me molestara esta reunión con Sasori antes de que se fuera pero…

Volví a vomitar.

–¡Itachi!– grito Kisame dándome palmadas en la espalda –¡Ah! Ahora tiene sangre.

Abrí los ojos levemente y observe, que realmente había unas gotas de sangre entre la _porquería _que había regresado.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene Itachi?– pregunto Sasori.

–Está realmente enfermo.

–Y ha manchado mi mejor tapete– arguyó el taxista.

–¡Que te den!– grito Sasori –Hazte a un lado Kisame, déjame subir.

Sentí la cercanía de Kisame y la puerta cerrarse.

–Al hospital, y con más cuidado– dijo Kisame mientras me esforzaba por enderezarme.

–Itachi– dijo Sasori a un lado de Kisame –Cielos, cielos. Demonios, demonios, tranquilízate, no tardaremos nada en llegar.

Me habría gustado mandarlo a la China, pero un nuevo ataque de tos se hizo presente. Al menos ya no vomite durante el viaje.

Nada más llegamos y me vio una enfermera dijo que la acompañáramos (solo uno podía ir conmigo, y pedí a Kisame) hasta una sala donde me recostaron en una camilla y me trajeron una de esas odiosas batas azules abiertas por la espalda, me pusieron una aguja en la pompa (como a Deidara, maldito, seguro que había sido él quien me contagió). Dijeron que el doctor iría enseguida.

Luego de cambiarme esa bata y recostarme en la camilla respire profundo para tranquilizarme. La cabeza todavía me martilleaba pero al menos ya no era algo relativamente horrible. La tos ya había disminuido aunque todavía me molestaba y había dejado de vomitar.

Estaba sudando pero realmente ya me sentía más relajado. A mi lado estaba Kisame que sujetaba mi mano con fuerza, todavía con movimientos cansados lo gire a ver.

–Auch– susurre mirándolo y Kisame me sonrió –Hola.

–Ah, Itachi– dijo él apretando más mi mano y soltando un suspiro de alivio –Eso realmente que me ha espantado.

–A mí… también.

–Uf. Al menos ya estás estable.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?– pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Desde qué te trajimos al hospital?– pregunto Kisame y asentí levemente –Bueno, han pasado como tres horas.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. Te… desmayabas de repente y regresabas en ti. Al parecer… ehm… tú te enfermaste de lo mismo que Deidara, y te pegó más horrible porque estuviste en la lluvia.

–Vaya…– susurre levantando la mano y pasándola por mis cabellos –¿Y qué más me he perdido?

–Abajo están Deidara y Tobi. También Hidan y Kakuzu, y Sasori.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y mire a Kisame.

–¿Qué esta Sasori…?

–Sí, eso dije.

–Pero… él… ¿no iba a ir a Roma para estudiar artes?

–Lo iba a hacer– dijo Sasori mientras abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto. Kisame se giro a ver y sonrió un poco –Oye Kisame ¿qué te parece si lo cuido? Has estado ya un buen rato aquí, seguro quieres descansar.

–Jajaja, sí, ¿por qué no?– Kisame se puso de pie y yo le sujete la mano con fuerza, él se giro a verme –¿Qué sucede, Itachi?

–No quiero que te vayas– dije automáticamente sin mirarlo y solo viendo a Sasori con la boca finamente apretada –Por favor.

–Pero… pero se quedara contigo Sasori– me dijo levantando una ceja.

–Exactamente– dije sin dejar de ver a Sasori, que ya estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Kisame se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado. Sasori lo miro con desagrado poco disimulado.

–De verdad Kisame– dijo –Creo que sería buena idea que… descansarás. Yo me quedo con Itachi.

Sasori se acercó a Kisame y lo cogió del brazo para ponerlo de pie, Kisame lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

–¿O es que no recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace un rato?– pregunto Sasori mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kisame suspiro.

–Nos vemos luego, Itachi san.

–¡¿Qué?– grite escandalizado –¡No, espera! ¿Por… por qué?

Antes de seguir diciendo algo Kisame salió con una sonora carcajada. El silencio se hizo presente y solo fue roto por la silla que jaló Sasori para sentarse a mi lado. No me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo trate por todos los medios no mirarlo.

–Yo…– comenzó a decir y sentí que el corazón me martillaba en el pecho –¿Estás bien?

Me quede callado, baje la mirada a sus manos que descansaban a unos centímetros de las mías en el colchón de la camilla. Pude haber dicho cualquier cosa… y lo único que se me paso por la cabeza, fue algo muy, muy similar a lo que habría dicho Alec.

–No te fuiste a Roma.

Sasori me miro parpadeando rápidamente.

–¿Qué…?

–Te quedaste aquí.

Sasori sonrió. Luego comenzó a lanzar risas tímidas, y luego de su garganta comenzaron a brotar risas de verdad. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos momentos paró de reír y me miro.

–Claro que sí, idiota– me dijo con una sonrisa y una voz tranquila –Estaba preocupado por ti.

–Si, como no.

–En serio. Cuando te vi vomitar en el taxi, sentí que se me iba el alma.

–¿Y por qué habrías de sentir eso?

Sasori dejó de sonreír y me miro serio.

–No lo sé– susurro mirando mis palmas –Quizá… quizá podría…

Lo mire sorprendido esperando que dijera algo, pero él solo apretó más los labios. Espere, y espere. Pero Sasori no dijo nada. Solo se ponía más y más colorado, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a susurras algo que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar, incluso estando tan cerca.

–Eh… no te entiendo Sasori– le dije mientras me inclinaba un poco a él, Sasori bajó la cabeza.

–Yo… Es que… Itachi, yo… ayer me puse… y quería… me dio mucho… que no pudiera… la verdad es que… Deidara me dijo… y Tobi cuando estaban… y me di cuenta de que… por mucho que yo lo… y debería… darte… debería….

Parpadee varias veces, con la boca fruncida formando una pequeña _o. _

–Sasori no te entiendo completamente nada de lo que dices.

Sasori levantó la cabeza, más no me miro, solo estaba completamente rojo, tanto como sus cabellos. Vaya, ahora tenía un buen punto de referencia para comparar cuando buscara el color de su cabello.

No pude evitar reírme un poco, lo que me provoco un nuevo acceso de tos. Inmediatamente note como a Sasori se le bajaba lo colorado y se acercaba a darme unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Gr…(*cof, cof*) Gracias.

–Seguro.

–Entonces… ¿qué decías?

Nuevamente Sasori se puso colorado. Hey, con qué facilidad se le bajaba y se le subía.

–Yo… decía que… cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que había sido completamente grosero… pero me tarde en decidir que quería ir tras… de ti para disculparme… yo… llame a la casa pero nadie me respondió, al… al principio creí que tú no me querías contestar… y luego… luego pensé que te podía haber pasado algo malo… yo… ehm… llegue a la casa y toque y toque… nadie salió a recibirme… escuche que… algo dentro se rompía y…

Sasori se puso colorado y yo suspire, me apostaba a saber que había pasado o qué había visto.

–Yo… subí por la enredadera que tenían en uno de los cuartos y…– Sasori estaba completamente rojo y tenso. Bien, para que entiendan, la enredadera daba a la ventana de Tobi. Así que supongo que entienden a Sasori (yo sí lo entendía) –Eh…

–No es necesario que lo digas… yo… entiendo. Ahorratelo.

Sasori asintió.

–Bueno… cuando… eso paso… casi me caigo de la enredadera, nada más no paso porque me di cuenta de que… de que era completamente ridículo que yo esperara que… en especial si no me gusta esperar, me di cuenta de que… enamorarme de… seguir enamorado de Deidara era… estúpido. Y que… que siempre si… podía… si tu quieres… yo supongo que no, pero… bueno, luego del beso y que dijiste que no era broma y yo… tú también me… solo que…

Sentía las mejillas arderme y no sabía que decir, tan solo sonreía y sonreía más. Sasori jamás hablaba tanto y todo este monologo (que no quería interrumpir por nada) era sumamente gracioso, y tierno. Pero Sasori ya no decía nada, y pasaron unos minutos y me estaba cansando.

–¿Estás tratando de decirme que tú…?– si había planeado sonar como el chico guay, se me estaba cebando porque comencé a toser levemente – Bueno… ¿estás tratando de decirme que podríamos…?

–Creí que tú lo harías más fácil– dijo Sasori sonriendo nerviosamente.

–Hum… Pero fuiste muy grosero.

–Lo siento.

–¿Crees que un lo siento puede arreglar todo?

Sasori me miro con sorpresa, con los ojos leonados brillando, no parecía sorprendido sino como que aceptaba lo que le estaba diciendo. Bajó la cabeza. ¡Dios, era como un chibi! Uno que quería tener entre mis brazos y estrecharlo con fuerzas. Uno al que quería besar y admirar todo el tiempo.

–Porque yo creo…– susurre y Sasori me miro, expectante –Que si puede arreglarlo. Pero solo esta vez.

Sasori sonrió y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo. Luego los dos nos quedamos callados, como pensando que pasaría ahora.

–Yo…– dijo Sasori poniéndose más rojo –¿Eso significa que puedo… besarte?

Lo mire sonriendo.

–No.

Sasori frunció el ceño y levanto una ceja.

–Significa Sasori, que yo puedo besarte.

Y entonces lo jalé de la camisa y lo atraje a mí. Sasori lanzó un gemido, como la primera vez que lo besé, pero ahora me di el tiempo para saborear su boca, para pasar mi lengua sobre sus labios cerrados por la impresión, y luego sus labios se fueron abriendo, dejando que mi lengua jugara con la suya.

Ahora mismo sabía a menta. Una menta muy deliciosa que no iba a dejar ir… y que tampoco, quería compartir.

–Eres mío, Sasori– dije entre dientes

–Hmph, tú también Uchiha.

000

–Ya está.

Sasori estaba parado frente a su mural con una botella de espray negro en la mano. Yo estaba comiendo unas galletas de chocolate.

–Vaya, es impresionante– le dije mientras me paraba y sacudía mis pantalones y me acercaba a él para ponerle la mano en la cintura, Sasori bufó algo (aún no se acostumbraba a ser el uke, jejeje) –En verdad. Me parece que has capturado a Akatsuki muy bien.

En el lado del mural que había faltado pintar, sentados en flor de loto sobre el pasto estaban Tobi y Deidara (discutiendo y peleando por un malvavisco), Kisame riendo mientras los señalaba, Hidan y Kakuzu discutiendo pero con las manos entrelazadas (al parecer cuando llego tarde Hidan por dejarme en la casa, Kakuzu se enojo y se empezaron a gritar y una cosa llevo a la otra y… creo que comprenden), Pein y Konan estaba besándose (bien, ellos no tenían que molestarse), Zetsu tenía cara de no aguantarse más y ahí estábamos los dos, bajo un árbol con hojas blancas, tomados de la mano y sonriéndonos.

–¿Qué pasa?– me pregunto Sasori, un poco molesto, un poco preocupado.

–Nada… es solo que… ¿no te parece demasiado indiscreto poner… eso?

–Venga ¿Qué no te peleas todas las noches por ser el seme?– Sasori se giro frente a mí y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, sonriendo provocativamente

–Sí. Pero una cosa es la intimidad en la cama y otra es la cosa pública.

–Si eso te molesta, quizá esta noche deba ser yo el seme.

–Eso ni de broma.

Sasori rió y yo le dirigí una mirada curiosa.

–Te pareces mucho a Alec.

–¿Si?

–¿No vas a preguntarme quién es?

–Oye. Oye– me dijo juntando su nariz con la mía –A mí me gusta mucho leer también.

–¿De verdad?– mis manos ya se encontraban en su cintura, entrelazadas –¿Entonces has leído ese libro?

–En ese pensaba cuando fui a buscarte.

–Ja, interesante– le conteste –Entonces si tú me puedes conversar de libros, deberías enseñarme de arte, y también a dibujar, para que pueda hacer un grafiti ¿no te parece?

Sasori se separo de mí con el ceño fruncido.

–Que eso no es un grafiti.

Reí y lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

–Bueno, siempre queda la segunda opción– le dije lascivamente mientras le besaba el cuello.

–¿Y… y esa es?– pregunto Sasori con voz ronca.

–¿De verdad te tengo que decir… o nos vamos al cuarto y te enseño?

–Eres un idiota.

–Pero soy tú idiota.

FIN.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.<p>

Gracias por sus reviews, los agradezco mucho ya que pense que la historia no tenía mucho sentido:

Al principio iba a ser un one shot SasoDei, pero la obsesión por esta pareja (que por mucho que sea de rara, es linda) y las ideas que llegaban amontonadas (que lo hicieron más de un capitulo), me llevo a decidir que sería un ItaSaso (ehm... en realidad mis impuslos de Sasori=seme se interpusieron un poco, pero bueno...espero haberlo hecho bien).

Bueno, Mary se despide, quiza vuelva a hacer una de esta pareja (que tiene muy poquitos) y tambien los invito a hacer fic´s ItaSaso: Cooperen con la noble causa de aumentar historias en esta pagina.

Nota: El texto en manuscrita es una transcripción del tercer libro de la maravillosa autora que es Cassandra Clare *¬* Y de esa bella pareja, que por alguna razón fue cierta inspiración para este capitulo.

Matta ne~


End file.
